


Let him come inside

by Welcome_to_yesterday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Car Sex, Curious Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Developing Relationship, Dirty Thoughts, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Jurassic Park References, Kissing, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Movie Night, Nipple Play, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Picnics, Pizza, Protective Derek Hale, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sex in a Car, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sourwolf Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Needs to Use His Words, Talking, Teasing, Top Derek Hale, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_to_yesterday/pseuds/Welcome_to_yesterday
Summary: Derek likes Stiles. Stiles likes Derek. Their only problem is that neither of them would admit it. At the very least, Derek believes actions speak louder than words.It's a bunch of Sterek love with a hint of a story line sprinkled in betweenTags will be updated with chapters.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 34
Kudos: 282





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> Feel free to comment a suggestion of anything you'd like to see next.

The rain was hammering down on the car, bouncing off of the windshield and slowly sliding down the windows. Beacon Hills was a menace for this type of weather, meaning that its residents were used to the torrents of rain that allowed for dramatic heartfelt moments but the scene that Derek was staring at wasn’t tugging at his heart strings, nor making him feel the love in the air. 

He’d been asked to join Stiles for a stake out that night, Scott trying to explain the ludicrous plan to Derek as the wolf paced around his apartment with the phone sandwiched between his shoulder and ear. Frankly, he stopped paying attention after hearing he’d be doing it with Stiles, as it meant he could use the stake out to have some alone time with him. So, when he agreed to accompany Stiles, he wasn't expecting to be looking at this. 

Stiles had been bent over his jeep for a good forty minutes now, the hood popped open and the teenager was trying to fix the bastard vehicle. Derek would offer to get him a new one if he didn’t know the emotional attachment to it. But it had started to rain as soon as Stiles clambered out of his car to fix it, and he hadn't even noticed Derek pull up. 

The sourwolf huffs and opens the door to his own car, stepping out and clicking open an umbrella he brought. Because unlike some, he checked what the weather would be and he didn’t want to ruin his hair. The figure saunters over towards the jeep, leaning against the side and angling the umbrella to cover them both and smirking at the sight of how drenched Stiles was.

“Need help?” he practically purrs and the kid jerks in shock, his head whipping up so fast he slams it off the hood of his car and yells in response. 

“Oh my fucking jesus, Derek!” he snaps and his wrench slaps the bicep of the wolf, hand on his chest as he attempts to calm himself down. 

Derek gave that stupid smile of his as he let the human have the moment to recover, glancing at the exposed car and nodding towards it.

“Seriously though, do you need help?” he hums and Stiles pants as he shakes his head, placing the wrench down to lift a roll of duct tape, gesturing to where it made up probably around 80% of the car’s engine at this point. 

“Nope, got it covered. Just fixed it,” Stiles responds, taking a step back to close the hood of the car and rest his hands on his hips. “I thought I was meeting you at the location anyways?”

Derek lets his eyes cast over Stiles. He could already tell that he was going to get a chill from how wet his ugly flannel was and, judging by the lack of a watch, he’d completely lost track of time. 

“You were. At 7.30pm. It’s nearly 9pm now,” Derek hums and the groan that leaves Stiles almost has Derek losing his cool for a moment. But, he makes sure to keep himself solid and just watches him with that same blank face. 

“I knew I shouldn’t have listened to my dad and done my homework first!” Stiles huffs in frustration and kicks the tyre of his jeep. Which he instantly regrets when something falls off the car and he scrambles to put it back on, hiding Derek's eye roll from him. What was it with kids these days thinking that risking their lives for supernatural threats was more important than high school?

“It’s fine, Stiles. I stuck around at the location and it’s clear. So, you’re free for the night,”Derek speaks softly and slowly, hopefully trying to put an idea into the kids head. 

They both knew that Sheriff Stilinski wouldn’t be at home for a good few hours yet, and Derek certainly had no other plans for the night. 

“Free...yeah,” he mutters, whipping round to look at his house, then Derek's car, and then Derek himself. “Are...are you free? Like, now?”

The nerves this kid radiated was cute as hell, and Derek couldn't resist flashing his usual charming smile. He glances up to the sky as he lets out another quiet laugh and then closes in on Stiles’ space, crowding him back against the hood of the jeep. 

“Have manners, Stiles. Invite me inside politely.”

He was almost growling the words at the brunette, holding himself back so much from just putting his hands all over his body. But as adorable as the whole nervous thing was, it meant that Derek could far too easily scare Stiles away. So, for now, he stayed as gentle as he could. 

The kid’s mouth dropped open, his heartbeat speeding up and his knuckles almost whte with how he gripped the car. It’s like it’s taking him time to comprehend that the situation was happening and wasn't a dream and that he needed to quickly respond to the wolf before he left instead. 

“Would you like to uh..would you like to come inside, Derek?” Stiles manages to finally stutter out, trying to straighten his back a little and not seem so intimidated by the werewolf standing in front of him. 

“Why yes, I would love to.” Derek replied with that stupid ridiculously hot smug grin on his face. Stiles wanted to punch it. And kiss it. More the second option than the first but he wouldn’t admit that outloud. 

The umbrella stayed over them as Stiles gathered his phone and keys from the inside of his car and stepped to his front door, unlocking it and pushing the door open. With all the lights off, it was nice and quiet, Derek being polite enough to shake his umbrella off outside before closing it as they stepped into the home. 

“So, sourwolf, what do you drink? Coffee...water...blood?” Stiles hums, flicking the lights on as he wanders towards the kitchen, Derek in tow but taking his time to appreciate getting to look at the house. 

“I’ll take a glass of water,” comes the response as Derek leans in the doorway, watching the younger one move around his natural habitat. 

Stiles was smooth in his movements, barely even needing to look as he reached up into a cupboard for a clean cup and turned the tap to fill it, handing the drink to his guest. What was he doing? He had Derek Hale in his house. In his kitchen. Drinking his water from one of his cups. Stiles wished they’d go back to the playful flirting instead of the awkward quietness they had right now. 

“So,” Stiles mumbles, fiddling with his fingers as he figures out what to say. “I’m guessing you didn’t want to come in to help me with homework?” 

The laugh that leaves Derek is almost hauntingly dark, the low lights adding to the almost disturbing atmosphere surrounding them as the werewolf shakes his head. 

“I can see why Scott calls you the clever one,” comes the deep voice, Stiles finding himself grabbing on to the kitchen counter, as if he’d hit the floor without it. And he almost does as Derek steps towards him. 

Stiles’ lower back slams so hard into the counter behind him that he’s positive it’ll bruise the next day, but a part of him doesn't care as that devilishly good looking wolf steps right up to him. Their chests were almost touching, Derek's hand slowly lifting to pick a piece of fluff off of the boy before teasingly dragging down his arm. 

“Shall we see how clever you are, Stiles?” Derek purrs, fingers suddenly hooking into the belt loops of Stiles’ jeans. He yanks the hips forward to press against his own, making sure Stiles felt exactly what he did to the werewolf. 

The blush decorating Stiles’ face is turning Derek on even more, gritting his teeth as he dips his head down. His nose nudges against that pale jaw and slides along it, sensing the texture of his moles as he drags his nose up past his chin. Lips brush against lips, Derek feeling Stiles ragged breath and for a moment he pauses. Did he go too far? But one quick scent tells him there's no fear in the air. Simply pure teenage arousal. 

One of the fingers slipped out from the belt loop, ghosting across the denim before finding the zipper to the jeans. Derek picks up on the hitching of breath as he takes hold of the zipper and slowly tugs it down, keeping his eyes locked with Stiles the whole time. If he was told at any point to stop, he would. But no protest came, Derek pushing aside the fabric to take a glance down at the sliver of boxers. Red. Cute colour. 

His lips loft into a sweet smile for a second, catching the kids gaze again before he did anything more. Take your time, Hale. Take your time.

“Is this okay?” he asks ever so gently and he could melt at how fast and eager Stiles nods at him, smiling in return. 

His attention comes back down to their crotches again and he pulls and wiggles the jeans down a bit, about halfway down Stiles’ thighs, to be able to get a good look. A hint of a chuckle leaves him to see that those pretty moles cascade down his thighs too, shaking his head fondly as a finger hooks into the waistband of the boxers and pulls. 

Derek isn’t surprised when the length slaps back against Stiles’ stomach once freed from its confines, almost smug that he could get him this hard with barely anything. Though he was sure Stiles would ramble about teenage overacting hormones as a defense. However, not a peep leaves the boy until a strong hand wraps around his cock and then Stiles is gasping, head leaning back and letting himself relax against the counter. 

“Nothing more than this, tonight. I promise,”Derek huffs to reassure the boy, thankful for the nod he gets in reply and allows his hand to move. 

He had grabbed around the middle so he slid up to the tip first, letting his thumb stroke over the head, before back down to the base. That one movement alone is enough to have shivers racking through Stiles, a shaky moan leaving his lips. Once Derek is sure he has a good motion, he keeps it up and draws his attention to that gorgeous expanse of pale neck that was now exposed. His lips descend on it, pecking and kissing over the skin, teeth nipping just under his jawline. 

God, everything about Stiles was beautiful. The innocence he held, whilst also having so much knowledge locked away in that overactive mind of his. How he would ramble, rant, and rave, and follow everything with a sarcastic comment. The way he’d risk his life, as a human being, for his supernatural friends. Stiles was nothing like the bitch Kate Argent, and Derek could not be more in love with him.

Hips jerk and Stiles’ shaking hands grasping to sleek leather is all the warning that the wolf needs. Lips brush over Stiles’ ear, the heavy breath of Derek clouds the teenager's mind. 

“You’re doing so good for me, Stiles,” he whispers, his voice hushed. And even though Sties tries to be as quiet as he can, Derek’s werewolf hearing picks up on the whimper that leaves him. 

He brings his hand back up the length and focuses his attention there, spitting carefully to push the boy over the edge. It takes all of three more minutes before those hips jerk again. Derek watching as a shudder runs through Stiles body and he cant hold back those glorious moans, cum splattering over the hand easing him through his orgasm. 

He’s shaking and Derek really appreciates the thought that he was the lucky one to tire this beauty out, chuckling as a forehead drops against his shoulder. Hands reach for paper towels and Derek wipes himself and Stiles down, smiling at the teen when he finally can see his face again. 

“What...what about you?” Stiles slurs and Derek grins, tugging up those jeans and swiftly zipping them up. Lips press a gentle kiss to Stiles’ forehead, the wolf suddenly vacating Stiles personal space and the kid almost reels at the sudden change, blinking a few times as he still recovers. 

“I’ll take a cold shower when I get home. Now, go to bed. You have school tomorrow,” Derek says and practically swans out of the kitchen, leaving Stiles in there as he grabs for his umbrella. 

He opens the door to the house and clicks his umbrella to open it, taking one last look at Stiles lingering in the hallway behind him as he steps out onto the porch. 

“Bed. Now,” he repeats and gestures for the stairs, shaking his head as he shuts the door behind himself as he leaves.  
But he hears the footsteps rushing up the staircase as he wanders through the rain to his car, that big stupid grin back on his face again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to expand this into something more. There's not gonna be any real plot besides Derek and Stiles. Feel free to leave comments about suggestions, what you'd like to see our boys get up to, or just to be nice :)

It was past midnight, Stiles knew that for sure. He’d heard his dad return home from work probably an hour ago, and yet the teenager just couldn’t will himself to fall asleep. He had tried. God, did he try. But his brain just kept supplying him with a replay of what happened in his kitchen that evening. Derek Hale had been in his house. Derek Hale had flirted with him. Derek Hale had fucking jacked him off. 

Stiles let out a quiet groan of frustration and rolled over in his bed, burying his face into his pillow to muffle it even more. He knew that he shouldn’t be getting so caught up about one little thing. The sourwolf was probably just messing with him anyways, there’s no way there was feelings behind it. 

As he went to move himself on to his back again, his attention was caught by a flash of light from his bedside. Eyes squinting in the sudden brightness as he grabs for his phone, looking at the glaring screen with a sigh. Lydia? Why was she calling? And before he could even let himself worry about all the possibilities, his thumb swipes on the call and he lifts it to his ear. 

“Hello?” he mutters, shifting himself to sit up in his bed and rub at his eyes. He didn’t even feel that tired, which was not helping with his current state. 

“Are you awake?” the girl asks after a moment of hesitation, her voice hushed but there’s no urgence to it. 

The question makes Stiles want to roll his eyes and he certainly does, so close to replying with some sarcastic remark about how he couldn’t actually answer the phone if he was asleep. Though he didn’t have the energy for that right now, could you believe?

“Yeah...yeah I’m awake. You need something?” he hums in response, shuffling to the edge of his bed and letting his hand feel out for his lamp before switching it on. If he knew Lydia, he already had an inkling as to where this was going.

“I’m at the school. And...I don’t remember walking myself here,” she whispers down the phone, and Stiles can tell that she sounds so damn tired. A heart aches for her as he stands and grabs for some jeans, nodding his head.

“I'll be there soon. Wait in the parking lot for me.”

\-- 

It’s not long before the headlights of the jeep are lighting up the empty parking lot of Beacon Hills High School, illuminating the figure of Lydia as Stiles turns his car into a space and parks it there. He grabs for the blanket and jacket he’d thrown in his backseat, stepping out and over to her as he notices her staring off at the school building. 

“Got a feeling?” he mumbles and wraps the blanket around her shoulders, picking up on the slight chill in the air that the previous rain had left. 

Her eyes lift to him and she pulls the blanket tighter around her body, glancing back to the school for a moment. 

“Yeah. I didn’t want to do it alone,” Lydia explains and he gives her an understanding nod. 

Stiles tugs a flashlight from his pocket and hands it to her, shrugging the jacket on and fumbling with his key chain to pick out the one for the school doors. 

“Makes sense. If I could sense dead bodies, I wouldn’t like to find them alone either,” he tries to lighten the air and jogs up the front steps of the school.

This wasn’t their first time having to break into the school during the night and they knew it wouldn’t be their last. It was why Stiles had gone through the effort to make keys for the school, and so many other places in town. But still, when they get the doors open and step into the darkness of the corridors, an uneasy feeling always settled in their stomachs. 

“So, I guess we just start looking?” Stiles mutters and lets the door shut quietly behind him, Lydia turning on the flash light to allow them to start wandering the halls together. 

A simple silence settled between them for the time being, just their footsteps echoing around them as they searched for...whatever the hell they were searching for. But as they back out of another empty classroom, stiles shutting the door behind them, Lydia breaks that silence.

“You’re quiet. Which means something is wrong,” she states bluntly and Stiles looks to her with furrowed brows, his lips ever so slightly pouted. 

“I’m just..thinking. That’s all,” he says as a defense, though he knows she won't buy it. This was Lydia Martin. Over the past year, the two had gotten rather close. Hence why Stiles was positive that he was the first person she had called tonight. 

“You’re not just thinking. Did something happen on the stake out?” she presses and Stiles inwardly groans, keeping their slow walking pace but neither of them were even remotely interested in looking anymore. 

“That's the thing...I missed the stake out,” Stiles sighs. “I got swamped in homework and then my jeep broke. Derek turned up to check on me just as I fixed it.”

Those words bring Lydia to a stop, shining the flashlight at Stiles’ chest with a smirk on her face. 

“Derek came to see you? I knew he liked you,” she says triumphantly, watching as Stiles realised his slip of the tongue.

He slams a hand against his forehead and then drags him down his face, trying to take the flashlight from Lydia so that he could perhap focus on looking for this body again. But the redhead grins and moves her hand away, waggling her finger at him.

“No way, Stilinski. Spill the tea,” she pokes her sharp nail into his chest and he whines, rubbing at the spot but the sigh he lets out shows that she's won.

“Okay, okay. But you can’t tell anyone else. And I mean it,” he pushes and Lydia gives an eager nod. “Derek came round to check on me after he did the stake out alone. Then we went into my house and...and I’d rather not say what happened next,”

“You had sex with Derek Hale?!” Lydia’s accusation is loud and echoes around the school hallway, Stiles’ eyes snapping wide. His hand slams over her mouth and he shakes his head furiously, cheeks a bright red. 

“No, I did not! All he did was uh..” Stiles thinks for a moment of how to word the experience without making himself feel any more awkward than he already was. Slowly, his hand moves away from Lydia's mouth to instead make a jerking motion, his head almost hanging in shame. 

“Stiles, you dirty dog,” she teases with a poke to his shoulder and the boy slams his hands over his ears, starting to walk away with a grimace. 

“Please, do not use the word dog right now!” he begs and Lydia laughs as she runs to catch up with him. 

Her fingers pinch and tug at his sleeve to get him to stop, turning him around to face her and she lets out a deep sigh at how tight his eyes are shut. She pulls his hands down from his ears and flicks his forehead to get him to open his eyes, giving him a gentle look. 

“Stiles, I don't care if you like Derek. I think you guys would be cute anyways,” she hums and brushes down his arms, giving him a reassuring smile. “Now, I think this place is clear so-”

The redhead is cut off and the adorable friendship moment is ruined as a loud crashing noise echoes around them. Glass shatters from the window they were stood by, showering them in shards. Stiles huddles the blanket over them both for protection, their bodies slamming into the lockers as the moonlight shines bright into the school and a howl fills their ears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since things get a little...steamy this chapter (hehe), I've updated it to explicit just in case. We all know it'll get worse from here anyways. 
> 
> Thank you all for the support so far. As always, kudos are very welcome and feel free to leave comments about what our boys should get up to next, other one shot ideas, or just to be nice :)

The apartment was empty as Derek stepped inside, throwing the keys to his car on some side table near the front door. He was rather glad his annoying uncle hadn’t made an appearance tonight, as the wolf fancied some time alone to deal with the little problem in his jeans. 

Leather creaked slightly as it slipped off his shoulders, Derek throwing his jacket over the couch as he made a beeline for his bedroom. He didn't stop even once, far too focused on getting his hand wrapped around his own dick to care. He’d just been in Stiles’ house and then jacked the kid off in his kitchen. Talk about subtlety. The two had barely flirted, hell, they hadn’t even kissed. But there's something about that talkative ball of sarcasm that got Derek all hot under the collar. 

His boots clunked against the tiles of the bathroom, lights turned on with a swift flick of his hand against the switch. A frown instantly settles on his face, seeing the mess of scattered shampoos, body washes, and puddles of water all over the floor. So, Peter had been here.

“Fucking Peter. Never cleans up after himself,” Derek growls under his breath as he crouches to gather up his belongings. 

Each bottle is stacked precisely on a shelf by his shower, the lids firmly shut so nothing would leak and all in colour order. Derek was a specific man and he liked order to his things. Probably why he enjoyed ordering Stiles around earlier, he thought to himself. Though cursing under his breath to be reminded of why he even came in here. Right. Yes. Dick. 

Once he’s sure things are back how they should be, and he’s used the old towel to mop up the floor before setting out a fresh one for himself, Derek reaching in to turn the shower on to let the water heat up. As he waits, he unties the laces to his boots and places them by the door. Next comes his shirt, tugged off over his head and swiftly folded on the side. His socks and jeans soon joined the pile and then his attention was on the steaming shower. 

Fingertips hooked into the waistband of his boxers and he slipped them off in one go, letting them drop to the tiles as he stepped into the shower. The heat of the water and the steam in the air soaked into his skin, his eyes shutting with the moment of bliss. He had spent his day running errands for a bunch of teenagers after all. He could allow himself this private moment of relaxation. 

Derek tilts his head back under the water and pushes his hair back from his face, the water weighing it down as he slicks it back to stay out of his way. Hands rub over his muscular chest, fingers carding through the hair there as the water trails down over his body. 

After a few minutes of just enjoying the water, Derek glances over to his selection of washes. He had a nice mix of scents. Some floral. Some fruity. Some stereotypical manly ones to please Peter when he crashed here. He allows himself to deliberate his options before selecting one with a supposed pine needle scent, opening his palm to squirt a good amount on before lathering it over his skin. The scent was thankfully subtle enough, not wanting to overwhelm his wolf scent ability right now. Any little thing could ruin his mood and he was set on creating just the right atmosphere for himself. 

The suds are washed away with the water once he’s sure he’s covered every inch of his body, deciding to forego washing his hair tonight as he’d done it the night before anyways. What? He may be a werewolf but Derek Hale made sure he was a damn clean one. Once he’s sure he’s washed, Derek takes his time to clean his hands off under the spray before finally looking down at his crotch. 

His cock was almost angrily red, pissed that it had been purposefully ignored for so long. A part of his brain probably wished that he’d just made Stiles wrap those sweet pale hands around him in that kitchen, guiding him with his hand, whispering gentle praises in his ear. But the poor little thing looked like a deer in headlights with it all anyways. Besides, he was positive that he’d return the favour at a later point. 

His shoulder blades settle back against the tiled wall, leaning his weight on it to free up his mind a little. And then came what he was waiting for. His thick hand reached down and gripped at the base of his cock, a relieved sigh leaving his lips. Derek’s eyes stayed focused on the length, watching as he dragged his hand tantalisingly slow up the shaft to his tip and then back down again. Sharp teeth bit down on his lip enough to draw blood, sensing a hint of a shift but not caring. 

All he could think about was Stiles. His slim body settled on his knees under the water, mouth open wide and accepting Derek as he fucked into the boy’s throat. Hands pushing against his thighs, craving air that only Derek can give as he uses his grip on the boy's hair to pull him off. Watching as he coughs and splutters, Derek tells him that he’s doing such a good job for the first time. 

Derek’s head knocks back against the tiles as his hand speeds up on his dick, hips moving with an opposite rhythm to fuck into his grasp. His eyes shut tight as he thinks about bending Stiles over, just like he’d been over the hood of his car. The boy squirming under him with pitiful whimpers muffled by his face being pressed into the bed sheets. Derek would push his hands on Stiles’ lower back to see that pretty arch, digging fingers into his hips and knowing that he’d leave bruises the next morning. He wanted to mark Stiles so desperately. Suck hickies over his neck and collar bones, bruising his hips with harsh fingers and making his ass glow red with his heavy palm. 

“Oh fuck...oh shit,” Derek mutters, his hips stuttering and he knows he’s growing close, pushing his mind to one last thought. 

Stiles’ mouth hanging open with moans, sitting atop Derek in bed. The boys head leaned back as he bounces up and down on the thick length inside of him, Derek just laying there and admiring his pretty boy fuck himself on his cock. Now, that would be a sight to see. 

Derek’s orgasm shocks through his body with that image of Stiles in his head, jerking and huffing as his cum spills onto the shower floor. He manages to blink his eyes open in time to watch it be washed away down the drain, panting to catch his breath. Holy shit. He hadn’t expected it to hit him that hard. 

He sticks his hand under the water and then swiftly turns it off, shaking thighs carrying him out of the shower and he grabs the towel to dry himself off. The steam has managed to dissipate by the time he’s dry, gathering his clothes and shoes and heading right for his bedroom. He deposits both the towel and the clothes in his laundry basket and then places his shoes with the rest on the shoe rack, tucking the laces inside of them. And then he glances to his bed. 

The werewolf doesn't even bother with boxers, too worn out to care, before crawling under the thick duvet and nestling his head in the pillow. His mind momentarily thinks about a certain brunette filling the other side of his bed and his lips curl into a smile at the empty space. But he knew that was a long way off and so Derek rolled himself over and shut his eyes, finally getting the sleep he deserved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continual support of this. It really does mean a lot. 
> 
> As always, Kudos are very welcomed and Comments are appreciated. So feel free to leave suggestions, what you'd like our boys to get up to, perhaps other one shot ideas, or just to be nice :)

“What the hell happened here?” 

Tape had sectioned off part of the school’s hallway, some members of staff sweeping up a large mess of glass from the floor whilst directing students to stay away from the scene, ushering Scott away. The broken window let in plenty of the chill Beacon Hill air, and it had Malia tugging her jacket tighter around herself as she frowned at the sight. 

“Uh, probably a break in,” Stiles says in response with a shrug, glancing to Lydia and the girl nods along.

“Yeah. Or maybe just some prank,” she adds on and her hand grabs for Malia’s tugging her quicker down the corridor. “Got class! Bye!” 

Stiles stood next to Scott as the boys watched them go, Scott giving a fond chuckle and shake of his head. Stiles can tell that neither wolfy friend was believing their terrible cover ups. However, they weren’t pushing for them to tell the truth either so Stiles would take it. Besides, how were you supposed to explain that you broke into the school looking for a dead body, then hid under a blanket and all you heard was a howl? Exactly. 

The boys continued along to their lockers, Stiles leaning up against the metal as he watched Scott open it up and place his books inside. Yep. Just another normal day. Nothing weird at all. No dead bodies. No attacks. No werewolf touching his...

“So, how was the stake out with Derek?”

Scott’s sudden voice brings Stiles out of his head, eyes darting to his friend as he gives a shrug of his shoulders to play it cool. 

“It was stake out-y. We sat in the jeep. Watched the building. That’s about it,” Stiles hums and the shutting of the locker makes him flinch, Scott having turned to him with a smile. 

“I’m glad it went well. No sightings of anything?” 

“Nope, nothing.”

Stiles’ hands gripped nervously tight to the straps of his backpack as they abandoned Scott’s locker to head for his own, a small shake of his head to go along with his words. 

“That’s good. Anyways, I’ll see you later. I’ll be slaughtered if I miss anymore biology class,” Scott laughs and his cheery smile urges Stiles to mirror it, a pat given to the flannel covered arm and then Scott was wandering off. 

Stiles stood in the hallway, staring at the corner his friend had turned around. Students began to disperse around him, the corridor slowly emptying until there was no one but Stiles left. His hands hung by his sides, eyes knitted ever so slightly together, and then eventually his head dropped. What was he doing? Lying to his best friend and going behind his back to have weird sexual moments with Derek Hale was not usually on Stiles’ agenda. And yet here he was, carefully backtracking through the school to find that damn window. 

He hovers round the corner to wait until the staff leaves before hurrying over to the scene, ducking under the tape to get close. At first glance, there didn’t seem anything weird about it. It was just a broken window. But add in the howl they’d heard far too closely last night and Stiles just knew something was wrong. 

It could be another werewolf. Considering the town had the Hale pack, and now the Mccall pack, it wouldn’t surprise him if there were more packs hiding in the town. Hell, their school could be filled with the supernatural and, unless the kids were stupid like them, they’d never know. 

Maybe he was over exaggerating. Who's to say it wasn’t some prank and that the howl was just a wolf from the woods nearby? Stiles lets himself sigh and rubs a hand down his face. He was tired. That was all. He just needed to get through school today and then go home and sleep. It was probably nothing. But just as he’s about to turn and leave, light catches on one shard of glass and Stiles pauses. 

The single shard laid on the floor with the others, almost blending in if it wasn’t for the blood splattered on it. Stiles can’t help his victorious fist pump and then he’s swiping up the piece of glass, tucking it carefully into his pocket before ducking back under the tape. 

\--

“It’s a piece of glass,” Derek says, raising a brow at the item in hand that had been handed to him. 

His gaze stares through the glass at the warped image of Stiles standing before him, lowering it to watch the teenager throw his arms ups with a dumbfounded expression. 

“Yeah, no shit! I know it’s glass. But I figured that you could use your wolfy nose to get a scent off the blood,” he explains as if it's the most simple thing in the world. 

Having Stiles turn up to his apartment that day wasn’t part of Derek's daily routine. It was a welcome surprise but a surprise nonetheless. At least this time there wasn’t a barrage of teenagers with him, though Stile alone wasn’t making any sense. 

“And why do you want me to do this?” Derek asks as he circles around his desk, placing the glass carefully down upon it. He could tell that his lack of understanding was grating on Stiles, the teen physically tense and struggling to string words together in his head. He looked tired. 

“Because Lydia and I were at the school last night when this huge window smashed and we heard a howl. Then this morning, I found that glass piece in the pile with the others. Whoever smashed that window got their DNA on the scene and so you can track them down,” Stiles rushes out, panting afterwards as he takes barely any breaths between his words. And once he falls quiet, he notices that Derek is just staring at him. 

“You were at the school? Even after I told you to go to bed?” Derek’s body shifts to stand tall, his thick arms crossing over his chest and his face falls into one of a stern parent. It was a look Stiles recognised from his dad far too often, though usually his dad didn’t cause a swirl of shame in his stomach. 

There was something about the way Derek was looking at him, like he was disappointed, that made Stiles feel bad. He didn’t want to upset Derek, especially not after what they’d done the previous evening. Stiles wanted, no, craved to hear those praises whispered into his ear again. And his current behaviour wasn’t going to allow him that pleasure. His head hangs in shame and his hands wring together, his shoulders shrugging rather than ramble some excuse off to the werewolf. Derek had told him to go to bed, he should’ve listened. 

The silence is enough of an answer for Derek, his large hand moving to cup under Stiles’ chin when his head drops. He didn’t mean to make his boy feel so ashamed. Just wanted to show him that he should listen to Derek, as he knew what was best for him. A gentle thumb runs along Stiles’ jaw and then Derek is lifting the chin so that he can look Stiles in the eyes, a sweet smile on his lips. The stern attitude had disappeared, wanting to comfort the boy. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” He hums, hoping that suggesting an answer might lead him closer to the truth if Stiles wouldn't talk. There's a hesitation and then a nod, Derek smoothing his other hand over Stiles’ hair, mentally glad he’d grown out that buzzcut. More to tug on. 

But those thoughts were not a priority right now, instead his hands moving to his shoulders to urge Stiles towards his bedroom. He’s swift to sit the teenager on the edge of the bed, pulling up a spare chair to sit in front of him and give him the space he needed, but close enough that he could touch if Stiles wished. 

“You can talk to me about it. I promise, I won't tell anyone else,” Derek mutters and tilts his head to the side slightly as he watches how Stiles stares at the floor. 

“It’s just…” Stiles starts, letting out a deep sigh, “I can’t get much sleep.”

The kid glances at Derek for a moment, and he gives him a nod to continue and elaborate. He wanted this to be a safe space for Stiles. He wanted to be a trusted person to Stiles.

“We spend our nights hunting for dead bodies or running after supernatural monsters. If it's not that exactly then it's doing some sort of detective work with whatever the hell is happening this week. And the rare times we’re not doing any of that, I get scared. Just laying in the dark, terrified something is going to crash through the window and claw me to death.”

The shuddering breath that leaves Stiles urges Derek to reach his hand forward and envelop his hand around Stiles’ smaller one, offering a warm smile of reassurance. 

“I usually just stay up most nights until my body can't take it and I pass out,” Stiles admits with a slight wince at his own words.

He’s expecting to be called stupid or told he’s overreacting about it all. His friends all slept fine. But they were all supernatural. They could handle themselves when under attack. Stiles was...well, Stiles was normal. The weakest of the pack. The Robin to their Batman.

“Would you like to try and get some sleep here?” Derek offers and Stiles’ wide eyes snap to him, almost unsure he’d heard him correctly. Sleep here? In Derek's bed? 

The reaction makes the werewolf chuckle and he stretches to his feet, moving to peel back the duvet and then collect some old pyjama pants from his drawers, something with a pull string that could be adjusted to fit Stiles’ thin waist. 

“I’ll be hanging around here all day, Stiles. So, there’s going to be no need to worry about being attacked in your sleep. I can take your phone and make sure that you don’t get dragged into anything that isn’t important. You really need some sleep,” he hums and ushers Stiles to stand so he can help tug his clothes off. 

The teenager doesn’t protest at all, letting his jacket and flannel be taken. He fishes his phone, wallet, and keys from his pockets to hand over to Derek, tugging off his jeans as he watches the wolf pocket the items for the time being. 

“My phone password is Batman, if you need it. For emergencies,” he mutters and pulls on the pyjama pants, going to reach for his t-shirt to pull off but changes his mind at the last minute. 

Derek flashes Stiles a final smile as he watches him crawl under the sheets and snuggles into the pillow. The wolf could only imagine how his scent was wrapping around Stiles, pleasing his inner wolf for the time being. He leans in the doorway and carefully lowers the lights for him. 

“Get some sleep, Stiles,” he whispers, more to himself. 

He allows himself to watch Stiles for a few minutes, wanting to make sure the boy settled. His ears picked up on the heartbeat, slowly waiting until it had slowed to a nice even beat, his breathing mirroring it. He looked so peaceful for this moment, his lips slightly parted as his cheek was pressed into the pillow. Hands held loosely to the sheets and Derek smiles fondly before finally turning on his heel and leaving the boy to sleep peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Kudos are very welcomed and Comments are appreciated. So feel free to leave suggestions, what you'd like our boys to get up to, perhaps other one shot ideas, or just to be nice :)

The rest of the afternoon is rather calm. Derek sets himself the task of cleaning up whilst Stiles catches up on sleep, wanting to have the place somewhat presentable for when the pack eventually crashes in on him again. He starts by sweeping the floor, making sure to gather all the crumbs up from around the couch. Bits of popcorn out from under the couch and between the cushions, reminding himself to not let the boys have so many snacks on their next movie night. And then once Derek starts, he can’t stop. 

He moves to the kitchen next, wiping down every surface so that it sparkled. Cleaning any leftover dishes and then going so far as to see if there was anything in his fridge and cupboards he needed to throw out. Derek switches between cleaning and research all afternoon to pass his time, but always making sure to check on Stiles at least once an hour. 

It’s his fourth hourly check in when he decides to linger in the doorway a little longer than he knows he should, smiling fondly at the sight of the boy. Stiles had moved in his sleep, now laid out flat on his back like a starfish with his legs tangled in the sheets. Derek almost had the urge to move him into a more comfy position but thought it would be best not to in the end. 

“He’s a pretty one.”

The sudden voice catches Derek off guard, spinning around inhumanly fast and his hand slams against the throat of the person behind him. His chest heaves with heavy breaths as his eyes flash bright, fangs protruding only to notice that it’s Peter smirking back at him. The uncle’s hand comes up and squeezes at the wrist until his neck is released, stretching it a little to ease the pain Derek caused him. 

“Now, now, no need to get so protective. He’s not exactly my type, anyways,” Peter tuts and inches on to his tiptoes to peer over Derek's shoulder at the boy, though Derek's rumbling growl has his eyes back on the werewolf. 

Derek’s hands shove at Peter to get him away from the bedroom, letting himself glance to make sure Stiles hadn't been disturbed by them before he shuts the door to the bedroom. As he looks back into the main room, he sees that Peter had sauntered over to the couch and had thrown himself on to it as if he owned the place. God, Derek hated his uncle. 

“What’s with the sleeping boy? I don’t smell sex in the air, and I didn’t perceive you to have a heart,” Peter mocks and Derek lets his eyes dull and his fangs recede, frowning at his sudden guest. 

“Stiles has been having trouble sleeping, so I told him he could try and get some sleep here,” Derek explains calmly, though he doesn't appreciate the far too smug look on Peter’s face. Out of all the people in his family to survive the fire with him, why did it have to be his bastard of an uncle?

“So, my nephew does have a heart behind that grumpy face. How adorable,” he coos and Derek rolls his eyes, stepping towards his desk to gain some distance from the intruder. However, unfortunately, Peter liked attention too much and followed him. 

Wandering hands pick up the glass from Derek's desk, a brow rising in question of the piece as Derek neatens some papers. 

“Is he injured? Is that why you’re acting so...motherly?” Peter hums and holds the glass up to the light to peer at the flecks of blood on it, tilting his head to the side. But then it’s swiftly swiped from his grasp and his vision is blocked by the scowl of his nephew, who firmly places it back down on the desk. 

“Stiles brought it to me from the school. A window was smashed last night and he was there with Lydia. They apparently heard a howl and he was just curious if I could help,” Derek snaps, not liking how invasive his uncle was. Not appearing for days at a time and then sticking his nose into every detail of his life. He could feel his inner wolf growing tense with every second that passed by. 

“Oh, that was me.”

The nonchalant comment had Derek suddenly paying attention to Peter, looking at the man who leaned against the desk and examined his fingernails like an uninterested high school girl. Derek narrowed his eyes for a moment, wondering if Peter was bluffing or it was actually him. Not like there would be a cut to prove it. Peter takes an agonisingly long time to glance at his nephew and see that he had his interest, grinning as he gives a nod. 

“I was being attacked by some lousy rookie hunter whilst I was out getting a midnight snack. One of their bolts broke the window and I saw the two kids in the school, so I jumped through the window to protect them. Luckily, they didn’t see me because they had a blanket over their heads and were already running off.”

Peter’s explanation was smooth and reasonable, Derek knowing that although Peter wouldn't usually protect some random teenagers he would have to deal with a grumpy Derek if anything happened to part of his pack. He listened to his heart as he spoke, not picking up on any uptick and finally settling on the decision that he was telling the truth. 

“Okay. Well, thank you for informing me. I’ll let Stiles know there’s nothing to worry about,” Derek hums after a moment and picks up the glass to deposit it in the garbage, passing by Peter as he moves to the kitchen. 

“You really do like this one, don’t you?” he taunts, Derek stiffening in his stride but continuing to walk to the kitchen to rid of the glass. 

As he turns around, he’s face to face with Peter again. A fed up expression falls up Derek's face and Peter's eyes flicker over it, trying to read any sign that he’s getting on his nerves. And then two hands are patting his shoulders, one even then daring to ruffle his hair. 

“Don’t you worry. Like I said, he’s not my type,” Peter says and grins at the eye roll he receives. 

Big hands brush Peter's away, Derek stepping to a mirror to fix his now ruined hair and trying to ignore the shadow of Peter behind him. 

“I like mine quiet,” Peter adds, as if anyone cared to hear his opinion. “And obedient. One that’s ready for me to use whenever and however I want. That can handle it...rough.”

Derek huffs at the growl to the words and turns to frown at Peter before stepping around him. 

“You just described a slave,” Derek quips and Peter nods in thought, scratching at his stubble. 

“I guess I did.”

Derek shakes his head and drops himself on to the couch, now feeling as tired as Stiles probably felt. The presence of his uncle alone drained him, and the constant teasing comments were just mixing up his head more than it already was. Derek lifts his hands to dig the heels of his palms into his eyes with a groan, leaving them there until he hears the footsteps slowly moving towards the door. 

“Anyways, I have places to be. Things to do,” Peter hums, hoping to get one last reaction from Derek. However, it seems his nephew is aware of his tactic and barely even glances at him. “Goodbye, Derek.”

“Goodbye, Peter.”

And with that, the door creaks open and shuts as Derek is finally left alone again. His heavy body sinks back into his couch with a growl of frustration. At least they hadn’t woken Stiles up, he thinks as his gaze drifts to the bedroom door. And then his brows furrow, shifting on the couch and reaching under himself to pluck a piece of stale popcorn out with a sigh. 

“Definitely no more snacks for movie night.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've had a few tame chapters so now it's time to amp it up, sinners. Also, I'm trying to keep my posting to a schedule though I will now be posting every other day, just to give myself a little more time to write.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very welcomed, so please don't be shy. Hearing feedback about the fic is really helpful, as well as hearing about what you'd all like to see in future chapters or fics.

Tired eyes begin to try and blink open, hands moving to rub at them to will away the sleep. The sheets rustle as Stiles turns over in them, resting himself on his back as his mind slowly attempts to gather his thoughts together. Where was he again? The lack of a stain on the ceiling meant that he wasn’t in his bed, and considering he was in a bed it meant he hadn’t crashed on Scott’s floor. 

A huff leaves Stiles as he pushes himself up to sit, propped up on his elbows as he surveys the dark room around him. His memories creep back into his mind, shoulders relaxing. He was in the safety of Derek's apartment. Stiles remembered rushing over here in his jeep after school, questioning Derek about the possibility of another werewolf. And then Derek had insisted he try and get some sleep here after getting Stiles to confess about his sleeping troubles. 

The boy’s cheeks glow a soft red at the thought of when Derek had cupped his chin and spoken so softly with him, treating him like he was as delicate as a porcelain doll. Legs move and he lowers his feet to the plush rug on the floor, shoving himself to his feet and glancing around the room. It was dark out, he could tell without even peeling back the curtains. How long was he out for? 

A grumble from his stomach cuts through the silence of the room and Stiles groans to himself, musing his bed head hair and shuffling towards the shut door. He inches it open and peers out into the open space, grinning to himself to see Derek seated at his desk. Papers were in the werewolf’s hands, seeming to be reading through them. 

When those piercing eyes suddenly move to look at Stiles, the boy knew he should’ve expected it. Derek was a werewolf with supernatural abilities. He could probably either smell he was there or would have noticed with his heart beat or enhanced hearing that Stiles was awake. But the sudden look spooked him anyways before the warm smile Derek offers settles the teenager and he steps fully out of the room. 

“There you are, sleeping beauty,” Derek chuckles as Stiles wanders over to the desk towards him, rubbing the last bit of sleep out of his eyes to wake himself up a little more. 

“How long was I out for?” he almost slurs, his brain still trying to kick into gear. 

As he nears the desk, he comes around it to stand in the space besides Derek instead of opposite him, wanting to be close to the wolf. Though his attention is caught by the papers spread out across the desk, detailing all sorts about various supernatural beasts. 

“Nearly five hours,” Derek replies, placing his sheet of paper down and slowly letting one arm hook around Stiles’ waist. 

He carefully tugs on the boy to ease him down from standing, seating Stiles on his lap to let him gain a closer look at what he was working on as well as allowing him to be involved in it. Thankfully, Stiles doesn't fight the hold at all, just sitting down smoothly and staying relaxed.

“Whatcha looking at?” Stiles hums, picking up a piece of paper to scan his eyes over the words. 

Wild hunt. Hellhounds. Sirens. This all looked so cool. He turns his head to let his attention fall on Derek's face, comfortable in the hold. At this point, he had to be. After all, Derek had jacked him off, so sitting in his lap was nothing. 

“Lydia borrowed the bestiary a while back to help figure out what Deputy Parrish might be. It’s quite a hefty book so I offered to help read over a selection of pages,” Derek explains, keeping his voice low and quiet for his still sleepy boy. 

Thick fingers curl round to the front of Stiles, slipping under the fabric of the t-shirt. He touches lightly over the skin of his stomach, appreciative of the soft baby fat that still clung to Stiles’ frame. Everything about him was delicate, especially compared to Derek's rough, thick build and attitude. He liked that. He didn’t need someone bigger than him telling him what to do and taking advantage of his naivety. Derek didn’t need another Kate Argent. 

“It’s like...9pm and you’re doing research?” Stiles huffs and it brings a chuckle from Derek, the teenager having not noticed how his own lips pouted as he spoke. 

“Well, what would you rather I be doing?” Derek asks softly and brushes a strand of hair from Stiles’ cheek. Though he lets his hand linger, slipping down to cup his cheek and run his thumb over his cheekbone. 

The comforting hand has Stiles leaning into the touch, Derek having to desperately hold back his pleased purr at the sight of the boy being so goddamn adorable. And just as Stiles opens his mouth to start babbling away, another grumble of his stomach cuts through the air. Derek can feel it with his other hand and Stiles’ cheeks go red again. 

“How about we order some food and watch a movie? My treat,” The wolf offers and Stiles places the page in his hand down with a solid nod. 

A large hand pats his thigh and Stiles stands to his feet, starting to drag himself towards the couch. However, he does linger a little for Derek, waiting for him to organise his desk first. Derek picks up on how Stiles waits for him and he flashes a smile, slipping his phone out of his pocket and detouring to grab a takeout menu before he heads for the couch. 

Stiles throws himself into the seat, wrapping the woolen blanket Derek usually kept for decor around his body as he glances around the apartment. It looks like it had been cleaned whilst he was asleep, and it didn’t surprise him. He hadn’t known Derek for the longest of time but he was quick to learn that Derek was a specific man. Plus, deep cleaning was probably the best way to kill time whilst stuck in the apartment waiting for Stiles to wake up. The wolf drops himself next to Stiles and hands the menu over to let him pick, collecting the remote to switch the TV on and starting to search through whatever movies he had. 

“You got Star Wars?” Stiles asks, pursing his lips in concentration as he looks at the TV screen. His hand wiggles the remote from Derek's grasp and the older of the two relinquishes it, knowing it would be easier to allow Stiles to search through the titles rather than Derek to attempt it.

“How many times have you seen that at this point?” Derek says with a small chuckle and snakes his arm between Stiles’ waist and the couch, holding the boy's hip and tugging him just a little bit closer. 

“No matter how many times I’ve seen it, it’s still amazing,” He defends and squirms as he’s pulled closer to the wolf but it seems he’s just making the move easier and getting himself comfy tucked into Derek's side. “Aw, man. You don’t have it. Ever seen Jurassic Park?”

Derek shakes his head fondly at how quickly Stiles is looking through the selection of movies, each title speeding past so quickly that even he can barely even read it. He plucks the takeout menu from Stiles’ lap and opens it up to have a look for himself, blinking when a finger is suddenly stabbing at an option. 

“Pepperoni pizza please,” Stiles mumbles without even looking from the TV, Derek grinning as he completes the order on his phone to be delivered to his address. 

“Since you were so polite about it,” Derek hums and slips his phone back into his pocket as Stiles finds the movie he was after. 

He clicks the button and sets the remote down, eagerly snuggling close to Derek and even resting his head on the wolf’s shoulder. It falls somewhat quiet between them for the time being, Stiles’ attention focused solely on the plot of the movie. But Derek couldn’t find himself too interested in it. Dinosaurs weren’t his usual movie subject, however he was perfectly fine just watching Stiles instead. 

The movie was briefly paused when their pizza order arrived and Stiles had distanced himself from Derek to be able to, as Derek could only describe it, inhale his food. How this kid was so lanky yet ate an entire pizza and some of Derek’s, the wolf would never know. Plus he was surprised Stiles didn’t choke on the pizza as he rambled the plot so far when Derek admitted he hadn't been paying attention. 

“So, you’re saying I remind you of Ian Malcolm?” Derek questions, raising a brow at the character on screen and not entirely understanding the connection. 

“Yes! The dark hair, the leather jacket, the good looks,” Stiles rambles yet falls silent when he notices the way Derek is looking at him. The wolf looks almost a little caught off guard, a slight tilt of his head. 

“You think I’m good looking?” he hums. 

Stiles turns as red as a tomato, mouth opening and closing, unsure of what to say or how to say it. He picks at the skin around his nails with nerves as he goes quiet again, a hand slowly encapsulating his. He could trust Derek, he reminds himself, repeating the phrase over and over in his head. Stiles then lets out a slow and calming breath, swallowing down the lump in his throat as he gives a small nod.

“Yeah...Yeah I do think you’re good looking,” Stiles confesses with a slight shrug to his shoulders, as if saying those few words wasn't a big deal to him. Even though he felt like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. 

“Did you like what we did in the kitchen last night?” 

Stiles shuts his eyes tight this time, his hand being held moving so that he could actually hold Derek's hand and give it a stupidly tight squeeze. Derek was acting so calm about this whole thing, and Stiles was trying to use Derek's relaxed state to force himself to relax. 

“Yeah,” he finally chokes out and then he feels a touch against his cheek. 

Derek's hand cups the boy’s face, the boy’s words being enough confirmation for him to know he was doing the right thing. To know that he wasn’t scaring Stiles away with his actions as he gave himself more time to figure out his feelings in his head. And, he was giving Stiles enough chances to back out or say he didn’t want more of this, but none of that came from Stiles. 

“Hey...hey look at me.”

Derek’s deep voice comes out in such a gentle whisper, his thumb stroking gently on Stiles’ jawline until the eyes slowly blink open again. Their faces are so close, Stiles being able to feel Derek's breath on his lips and sense the presence of Derek's nose almost touching the tip of his. 

“I’m not the best with words, Stiles, I’ll admit that,” Derek speaks honestly, maintaining eye contact as best as he can with the teenager. “But, I like what we did. I liked it because it was with you.”

Stiles can feel his lips going dry, tongue darting out to slick across his bottom lip and then his top before it recedes into his mouth again. The hand on his face stays gentle, supporting him, and his eyes watch Derek. He notices how his gaze flickers to his throat for a moment as he swallows, Stiles parting his lips to speak suddenly. 

“Kiss me, Derek.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut ahead. Though I'm sure you guys know what you're in for by now 
> 
> Can't believe we've got over 2000 hits! Thank you honestly for all the support, and enjoy!

Derek doesn’t even dare hesitate once the words are spoken to him. His head dips forward and his lips press eagerly against Stiles, keeping his hand on the boy's face. Eyes flutter shut as they move together, both finally getting the blissful moment they craved. A kiss was more than a handjob or dirty thoughts. And their confessions to one another was just the icing on top of the cake. 

His other hand slipped around to hold Stiles’ hip, pulling and shifting the body weight to be able to pull him into his lap. He could feel Stiles’ arms moving and then heard the slip of fabric as the blanket was dropped upon the floor. Their body’s press close, chest to chest, yearning to be as close as they possibly could. 

They part to be able to take in breath and Derek allows his gaze to take in the beauty of styles. His flushed cheeks, the little upturn of his nose, how his lips pouted slightly to have Derek so close and yet the kiss was no longer happening. Derek was completely and utterly mesmerised by this human. Perhaps Peter was right, and Derek did have a heart. 

His hands move away from Stiles to focus on the t-shirt the boy was wearing, fingertips playing with the hem as his eyes look to his face for permission. How fast Stiles nods almost makes Derek laugh, sliding the shirt up and off of his body. The skin hidden beneath was milky white, so smooth with the barest hint of a trail slipping down under the pyjamas. Some baby fat still just clung to Stiles but his playing of lacrosse meant that there was a hint of muscle definition. He wasn’t a twiggy twink that would snap in half, Derek was sure of that. 

He smooths his palms over the expanse of Stiles’ skin, over his pecs and down his ribs before going back up again to pass over his biceps. Derek’s entire hand could wrap around this kid’s arm and have his fingertips touch, and that alone brings a smile to Derek's face. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Derek breathes out and dips his head towards his neck, pressing gentle kisses along the exposed skin. 

Stiles’ head tips back in response and a quiet groan leaves the boy. Ever so carefully, Derek uses his weight to tilt Stiles’ back until his body meets the couch. With the boy lying beneath him, Derek lets his hand rest on his side and brings their lips together again. 

The kiss isn’t as desperate as the first time round, a little softer and wanting to savour the moment between them. Stiles’ arms come to wrap around Derek's neck to hold him close, fingers threading through the back of his hair. With the position they’re in, Derek curls his fingers into the waistband of the pyjamas and tugs the material down, wanting to strip Stiles fully. He breaks the kiss again to do so and throws the clothing aside then yanking off his own top. 

Stiles had seen that ripped torso before yet he couldn’t help but stare at the pure muscle of Derek's body. Strong shoulders that could probably lift two people at once. Defined abs that could be used to wash your clothes on. The wolf was in absolute peak condition, and the hair on the chest wasn’t too thick to turn Stiles off either. It was a nice balance, and a gentle reminder of what Derek was exactly. 

As Derek starts to make work of his belt and jeans, Stiles wriggles out of his boxers with a grin. He didn’t want to be the meek little thing this time. He wanted just as equal a part as Derek. His action makes the wolf smirk and then Derek's own boxers are joining the pile on the floor. His body suddenly looms over Stiles again, caging him in as he sees how wide the boy’s eyes are. 

“You’re…” Stiles gives a cough as he gestures to underneath Derek, the man’s white teeth flashing as he smiles and nods. 

“Big?” he hums to finish the sentence and Stiles nods, Derek's hand moving to carefully wrap around the boy’s smaller length. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll make sure to spend plenty of time working you out before we get to that stage.”

The words do manage to reassure Stiles, though it could’ve also been the stroking of his cock that had his body quickly going loose. With the attack of Derek's lips on his collarbones and the actions on his dick, Stiles almost gets lost in the moment. Almost. Then he reminds himself that he wants to show Derek that he can be sexy and spontaneous too.

His hands push against the wolf’s chest and, with enough force, he manages to get Derek upright though with a face of confusion. Stiles’ own face holds determination as he then shoves Derek back against the arm of the couch and settles himself between the spread legs. His nimble fingers wrap around the man’s impressive cock, holding at the base as he lowers himself towards it. Now, Stiles had never personally given a blowjob before. But it sure as hell wasn’t going to stop him trying. 

His tongue comes out of his mouth and he licks a strip up the underside of the length, knowing he was doing something right as Derek lets out a moan of pleasure. The wolf had let go of the Stiles' dick to hold the boy’s hair instead, eyes half lidded as he watched him. The hand in his hair guides him slightly, Stiles working the cock with his hand as well as his tongue. And after a few minutes of that, his lips slowly wrap around the tip. 

“Slowly, baby...that’s it,” Derek whispers to Stiles as he guides the younger further down on to his length. 

Watching it disappear into Stiles’ mouth, his own dirty fantasy coming true, was enough to satisfy Derek. If they stopped before he finished he knew he’d be completely fine with that. But Stiles was a stubborn ass, and Derek has to practically pull him off when the boy chokes on the cock and looks like he’s about to cry already.

A low rumbling chuckle leaves the wolf as spit dribbles from Stiles’ lips, tugging him up and away from his dick. He got the idea that Stiles wanted to please Derek as much as Derek had pleased him, but the wolf knew that was some practise away. He presses a kiss to Stiles’ cheek as he wipes the drool away, smiling sweetly at the boy. 

“How about we try something else? Do you play with your ass?” Derek asks softly as he picks up the blanket to slip it around Stiles’ shoulders again. 

“Uh..a little. Not much more than two fingers,” Stiles mumbles his reply with a small duck of his head, Derek nodding in response as he pushes himself to his feet. 

“I can work with two fingers,” is all the wolf says before sauntering off towards his bedroom.

Stiles stays sat on the couch with a small confused frown, hearing the noise of rummaging before Derek appears again. This time with another stupid grin and a bottle in hand. One that Stiles can recognise as lube once he’s closer. 

“You can just use your hand on me, Stiles. It’ll be enough, I swear,” he mumbles and sits himself back down. 

He settles into the same position but tugs Stiles’ into his lap this time. Their cocks are between them, touching each other as Derek adjusts Stiles to be resting a little elevated on his knees. One hand guides the boy to take hold of his dick again and Derek manages to keep himself under control this time. 

“Like this?” Stiles questions softly and Derek gives him a nod of reassurance, busying himself with opening the bottle of lube. 

He dribbles a little on one finger and then the leftovers he works on to Stiles’ hole. The boy flinches a little at the cold liquid but settles easily and Derek watches how he bites down on his lip. His fingertip circles the hole teasingly, other hand resting on Stiles’ ass before the tip slowly breeches. 

The boy’s breath hitches and his hand stops for a moment, but a gentle nudge of Derek's elbow has him picking up speed again. Eyelashes flutter as the finger pushes in halfway then slips back out again, Derek wanting to work Stiles comfortably. Not pushing him too far by any means. The next attempt has the finger sliding in a little deeper, and the third allows his knuckle to hit Stiles’ rim. 

The both of them set up a comfortable rhythm of working each other, Derek leaning in to allow his lips to capture Stiles’ again. It's a sweet quiet moment between them, with Derek getting to feel the pride of getting to touch the boy in a way that no one else had, and with Stiles being able to give pleasure to Derek too. 

Stiles’ free arm hooks around Derek's shoulders to keep them pressed close, his hips shifting to push back on Derek's fingers once he was comfortable in the moment. And the action is easy for the wolf to pick up on, chuckling softly into the kiss. 

“What are you laughing at?” Stiles asks as he pulls back from the kiss, a little breathless with rosy cheeks. 

“Nothing. You’re just an eager little thing,” Derek hums in response and before Stiles can snap back with his usual sarcasm, a moan cuts off his words. 

A second finger joins the first and Derek's eyes cast down between them. His hips were thrusting up into Stiles’ grasp, in his head imagining just how good it would be to thrust into his ass instead. To see how flushed and breathless Stiles got during this, how his head would tilt back whenever he lost focus and those little curses whispered under his breath. It all turned Derek on so fucking much.

His fingers suddenly buried deep as his hips jerk once, twice, and then his cum splatters over their stomachs and Stiles’ hand. The boy lets out a quiet gasp at just how much Derek produced, wondering if he got that from his animalistic heritage. Though genetic questions were for another time as Derek suddenly wanted to focus on Stiles. 

His big hand wrapped around Stiles’ ignored cock and a moan was ripped from the boy. The fingers worked in deep, trying a few different angles to see which made him moan the loudest. And when Derek hits once at a particular angle and Stiles’ back arches, he knew he’d hit the jackpot. Fingers dug into Derek's shoulders as he thrust his fingers rapidly in and out of the hole, his hand stroking Stiles’ length to tip him over the edge. The boy’s own cum joins Derek to decorate them, body shuddering and going limp in the wolf’s hold. 

Slowly but carefully, Derek extracts his fingers from Stiles and lays him back on the couch as he runs to the kitchen to get a wet cloth. Coming back, he crouches by Stiles and wipes the boy’s stomach before then his own and promptly throws the cloth in the garbage. 

“Good?” he whispers into Stiles’ ear as he slips to lay behind the teenager on the couch, curling up behind him to wrap his arms around his waist. 

“Very good.”

Stiles’ face is plastered with a pleased smile as he snuggles closer to Derek's bare chest and lets his eyes slip closed. It was late and Derek didn’t see any harm in crashing on the couch, especially if it meant cuddling with Stiles. And so, he tugs the blanket over the both of them and strokes his hand through the boy’s hair to make sure he settles once again.

“I love you,” Derek barely whispers the words into Stiles’ hair as he feels himself drifting to sleep, holding the boy even closer in his arms as his mind slowly fades to black.


	8. Chapter 8

The sound of a ringing phone is what brings Stiles back to consciousness. He urges himself to wake to reach blindly for his bedside, his mind assuming that it was probably Scott calling him about something. But his hand meets nothing but air and then he senses a shift behind him. Eyes peel open and he’s met with the view of a pizza box covered coffee table, craning his neck to glance behind himself and he remembers what happened last night. He’d fucked Derek Hale. Sort of. More like Derek Hale finger fucked him. 

Stiles glances under the blanket to find himself naked still, his movements causing Derek's arm around his waist to hold a little tighter. The boy works against the supernatural strength however to stretch himself off the couch slightly to grab the ringing phone from the pile of clothes. Shit. His dad. Stiles jolts up into a sitting position, officially waking up Derek who gives a groan of annoyance. But before the wolf can question anything, Stiles’ hand is covering Derek's mouth and he’s answering the phone. 

“Hey dad,” he says, eyes giving Derek a pointed look and the expression on Derek's face is priceless. He looks like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, moving to sit himself up behind Stiles and making sure to keep himself quiet. 

“Hey, kiddo. Just wondering where you were since you didn't come home last night,” the sheriff asks, Stiles managing to pick up on the sounds of the station in the background. “I got your text about visiting Derek for research stuff. He let you crash?” 

“Yeah, I crashed on his couch. He wanted to watch Star Wars and who better to watch it with,” Stiles adds a rather awkward laugh to the end of his sentence, hands batting away the wandering touch of the wolf pressed against his back. 

“Alright kid, just...text me next time. Okay?”

“Yep, got it dad,” Stiles quickly responds and mutters out a fast goodbye before ending the call. 

His body slumps in relief and a hand drags down his face, a deep chuckle sounding behind him and he feels rough stubble against his shoulder. Derek’s lips were pressing lazily against the back of his neck, Stiles not finding the energy to scold Derek for the laugh. 

“You do know that my dad would kill you if he knew about this?” Stiles mutters, hand reaching down into the pile of clothing to extract his boxers and slip them on. 

As he stands to separate his own clothes from Derek's, the blanket slips away and the wolf leans back into the couch. Hungry eyes watch his slim form as he hauls his clothes into his arm and then turns his attention to Derek before throwing the wolf’s boxers at him. 

“You’re eighteen,” Derek counters with a laugh, peeling his boxers off his face and swiftly standing. The blanket falls away to reveal his nudity and Stiles quickly averts his eyes, cheeks red. 

“Yes, but you’re a freaking werewolf, let's not forget,” Stiles points out, following Derek towards the bedroom. Totally not to watch him get dressed, he just needed to borrow a shirt. “Besides, I’m sure my dad would kill anyone that wasn’t pre-approved by him.”

The muscles in Derek's back stretch as he bends slightly to rummage in his drawers, tugging out some underwear for himself and a fresh pair of socks. He glances in his lower drawers at a selection of jeans, though Stiles isn’t surprised to see him pull out a black pair. 

“Well, I’m sure we can keep this on the down low until we’re comfortable,” he hums and glances over his shoulder at Stiles, who was still hovering in the doorway. 

The boy looks unsure for a moment before allowing his head to nod, shuffling to Derek's bed to place his clothes down and start pulling his jeans from yesterday on. He watches as Derek dresses himself in boxers and then jeans, stepping to a closet to browse through his selection of tops. Plenty of plain colours, and none that were too bright. No pattern in sight. 

Stiles looks to Derek as the man stands in the door of the closet, hands on his hips as he surveys his clothing. It makes the teenage glance down at the t-shirt held in his hands and then back up again, wondering whether to ask to borrow one. He was sure Derek wouldn’t mind but he was afraid to ask. Thankfully, his guardian angel must’ve read his mind. 

“Want to borrow a fresh shirt?” Derek asks over his shoulder and Stiles’ eyes shoot up to look at him.

He had that little deer in the headlights look that had a smile creeping on to Derek's lips, the wolf waiting for him to nod before he plucked a second shirt from his collection. The first, for himself, was a slate grey. Simple t-shirt, nothing more. And the second, for Stiles, was a crisp white. Derek was sure he’d worn it once previously during the week and so probably had his scent on it. Exactly why he picked it. 

He hands the clothing to Stiles and distracts himself from the view of the boy’s chest by pulling the shirt on over his head, a little bit disappointed to see that Stiles had done the same and that lovely view was now gone. Though the wolf doesn't dwell too much on the matter, collecting his own phone into his pocket and wandering back to his couch to clean the mess they’d left last night. 

Derek gathers the pizza boxes and any other garbage to throw away, collecting their glasses to place into the skin. By the time he reappears from washing them, Stiles is neatening the blanket across the back of the couch again. 

“So, Stiles, did you have any plans for today?” Derek asks, slowly making his way over to the boy who gives him a small shrug. 

“Not really. I’ve got to pick Scott up from work this afternoon, and I think he wants me to help him with homework,” Stiles rattles off his mini to-do list with a small look of thought, Derek nodding along to his words. 

“So, what you’re saying is, you’re free until then?” 

The hopeful look on Derek’s face and the slight tilt to his head has Stiles smiling. For once, someone wanted to spend time with him and it wasn’t to do with anything supernatural. No investigating or research, just an actual good time. 

“Yes, I’m free,” he says with a playful sigh, rolling his eyes dramatically to add to the act as a smile breaks out on Derek's face. 

The pair of them finish up cleaning the last of their mess before collapsing onto the couch. Derek’s arm is stretched across the back of it, Stiles leaning just a little into his side as he slips his phone out from his jeans. 

“Only 10.30am,” the boy mutters with a pleased nod, “And I don’t have to get Scott until 4.30pm.”

Derek’s fingers scratch at his dark stubble, staring up at the ceiling as he thought for a moment. He wasn’t used to hanging out with people. Most interactions were forced pack meetings at his apartment or at Scott's house. But spending time alone with Stiles would be nice, especially if they found the right thing to do. 

“How does a picnic in the woods sound?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: this might be the last chapter for a little while. I try and write a couple chapters ahead but no inspiration has hit since writing this one. Which is where you lovely readers can help! If there's anything you'd like to see then please comment and suggest some things, it really does help. 
> 
> Thank you so much for 3000 hits, that number is fucking crazy to me so huge thank you for all the support! Thank you for all the lovely comments too, and the kudos. Hope you've been enjoying our boys so far! :)

Stiles had to admit, he didn’t think he could ever remember a time where he’d gone on a picnic. His dad was always so busy at the station, and in his younger years his mother wasn’t the most involved in giving Stiles those classic childhood experiences. So, the idea of getting to go on his first picnic with Derek was actually really sweet. 

They spent some time in the kitchen preparing for it, Derek making sandwiches and snacks a plenty. Whilst Stiles helped cut up some of the fruits and vegetables for Derek to pack. The wolf also made sure to prompt Stiles to eat a banana to get something in his stomach for now. And once everything was neatly packed into tupperware, Derek lifted it all into a bag and folded the blanket from the couch on top. He even went as far as digging out a mini cooler box for some soda and juice. Stiles was surprised Derek had all this stuff in the first place. 

The boy convinced Derek to let them drive in his jeep, saying that he could drop Derek off afterwards and then go straight to pick up Scott. And although Derek was so concerned about the death trap Stiles called a car, he gave in and clambered into the passenger seat. During the drive to the woods, Derek fiddled with the broken radio to get it working and was greeted with the far too loud sounds of some emo band. 

“Hey, it’s just Fall Out Boy. Have you never heard of them?” the kid mumbles as Derek turns the volume down, way down, and settles himself back into his seat. 

“Funnily enough, I haven’t, Stiles. It’s not bad just...I’m surprised you still have ears with how loud that was,” Derek let out a small chuckle and nudged the boy’s ribs with his elbow. 

Stiles rubs at the back of his neck, a tint of rose to his cheeks as he focuses on turning a corner before glancing to Derek. 

“Okay, I guess it was a little loud. I probably knocked the volume when it was broken,” he hums in response and slowly pulls the jeep to park on the side of the dirt road. 

The road alone wasn’t going to get them far into the woods, but there was somewhat of a clearing nearby. Stiles remembered seeing a couple tents there once and figured it must be a regular camping spot. He clambers out of the car and watches Derek do the same, each of the wolf’s hands holding the stuff for their picnic. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to carry something?” the teenager offers as he locks the jeep and shoves his hands into his pockets, starting towards the walking path. 

Derek looks to Stiles with a raised brow and shakes his head. 

“Werewolf strength, Stiles. I can handle it,” he hums and follows after the boy.

The walk down towards the small clearing is short and it’s thankfully empty once they get there. Despite the rain of previous days, the sun was out in all its glory today. Derek places the cooler and bag down, rolling the blanket out on the grass and gesturing for Stiles to take a seat. The teenager does so and Derek drops himself on the blanket next to Stiles, pulling out the foods they’d prepared.

“By the way, I had a visit from Peter yesterday,'' Derek hums, Stiles looking at him with a mouthful of turkey sandwich. “He questioned the glass on my desk and I explained about you coming to see me about it. He then informed me that it was him out for a...midnight snack.”

Derek gives a subtle eye roll as he speaks about his uncle’s actions, Stiles paying enough attention to pick up on it. Knowing Peter, they could both assume he’d tracked a hunter down to tear them to shreds before the hunter could get to any other wolves. They had to be slightly grateful, even if the approach wasn’t what they’d like. 

“Well, it’s one less thing for me to worry about,” Stiles mutters around his mouthful of sandwich with a shrug, Derek nodding along to the word. 

“It is indeed. After all, you’ve got enough stress with school. You’ll be graduating soon, right?” 

Stiles looks down at the food in his hands, slowly placing it down and brushing his hands of crumbs with a nod. Derek was right. Stiles was stressed beyond relief. With his lack of sleep, skipping classes because of supernatural related problems, and just the supernatural shit in general, Stiles barely had time for anything else. Though, if he thought about it, there hadn’t been any problems for a while. He’d assumed the event at the school during the night had been something but it was only peter. Maybe Stiles couldn’t let it go? 

An arm carefully slips around his shoulders and tugs him close when he stays silent for too long, his attention finally drifting away from his hands to look at Derek's gentle smile.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me anything until you’re comfortable. Just relax for the time being, okay?” he hums and gives a light shake to Stiles’ shoulders, drawing a small smile from him. 

“Yeah...you’re right. I just need to enjoy the present,” he says with a nod and reaches for his soda to take a sip. 

He stays tucked under Derek's arm for a short while longer, having to leave it to reach for bits of food but making sure to slot himself back into place. It was rather nice just getting to sit with Derek, enjoying the beauty of the woods without being chased through it by some evil thing. And as they sit and let themselves fall quiet, there's a rustle in the bushes nearby.

The sound momentarily panics Stiles, whose eyes dart to the bush instantly. He feels how Derek's hand slips down to his waist and squeezes it protectively, his breath picking up slightly as his muscles tense to be ready in case they have to run. But after a few seconds, it’s not a monster that appears. A baby deer is suddenly poking its head timidly out of the bush, Stiles softening instantly at the sight of it. And he can sense that Derek goes less rigid too, the smile on his face showing his calmness. 

The deer looks at them with wide eyes, Stiles staying as still as he can as the little creature stumbles out of the foliage. 

“It’s probably looking for it’s mother,” Derek whispers into Stiles’ ear, the hot breath hitting his skin and the rough stubble brushing against him. It makes Stiles squirm ever so slightly but he covers it as shifting his position to be more comfy. 

They watch as it trots in front of them, crossing their path but not coming too close to them. Stiles wondered if it could sense Derek was somewhat a wolf and decided he was enough of a threat to not be near, but not enough of a threat to be fearful of an attack. In fact, Stiles had a lot of questions about how werewolf stuff worked. Considering Scott was rather new to the whole being a werewolf thing, he couldn’t ever answer Stiles’ annoying questions. But Derek had more experience and thus would have more answers. 

“Do you think it could tell what you are?” Stiles’ voice breaks the silence as the deer creeps into another bush and disappears into the forest away from them. It seems the query catches Derek a little off guard as his brows furrow when he looks to Stiles. “Like, can other animals sense you’re part wolf?” 

Upon the clarification of the subject, Derek is hit with a look of realisation and then a grin, a quiet chuckle leaving him. The wolf leans forward to clean up a little of the mess they’d made, brushing crumbs into his hand and depositing them into a tupperware, Stiles watching and eager for an answer. 

“Usually, yes. Most animals have particular scents, ones that a human nose can’t pick up on. So, to animals I generally have a slight hint of wolf on me,” he explains, trying to think of the simplest way to put it. Though he knew Stiles was clever enough to understand anything he threw his way. “The scent isn’t much when I’m human, but it grows stronger when I shift.”

“Because you're a higher percentage wolf when you shift,” Stiles adds on and Derek looks to him with a proud smile and an affirmative nod. 

“In ways, yes. Thinking of it like a percent is a smart thing to do. It fluctuates depending on all sorts of things.”

Stiles has a smug little grin on his face, thankful to be learning about all the werewolf. Now, at the least, he could inform Scott of anything he was unsure about because there was no way Scott was bothering to learn any of this. 

“So, do you adopt any other wolfy traits when you’re normal?” Stiles hums and kneels forward to help Derek pack their picnic away, having noticed the time with a glance to his phone. 

“Well, obviously you know already about my strength and heightened abilities. As a werewolf, you become faster, stronger, more powerful,” he starts, sitting himself back a little to focus on his words as Stiles turns to him. “We share a lot with our inner wolf though. For example, being territorial. We’re not too keen when unknown wolves cross over into our territory. And that leads into possessiveness.”

Stiles tilts his head a little as he listens, sitting back and resting back on his hands with his knees stretched out in front of him. Meanwhile Derek had one leg stretched out and one arm wrapped around his other bent leg, slightly hunched forward. 

“Possessive? Like with uh…” Stiles was struggling to find the words to complete the sentence, knowing exactly what he wanted to ask but was unsure about being so blunt. 

“Like with relationships. Well, wolves refer to it more as mates but I’ve known of some couples that lean more towards the human side of things than werewolves. But mates...partners...same thing,” He hums with a wave of his hand and Stiles gives him a nod, not wanting Derek to shy away from the topic. If they were to be as close as they wanted, they had to share this stuff. 

“So, I’d be your...mate?” Stiles asks, speaking the words carefully and moving to wrap his arms around his knees now, leaning closer to Derek.

“Only if you wanted to be. If it makes you uncomfortable, then we can stick with boyfriend or partner.” 

Derek flashes that charming smile and it has Stiles mirroring it without realising. There was something so contagious about Derek's joy, especially his excitement on the subject matter. Stiles can only guess that since Derek was raised by a pack werewolves and then was isolated once they died, getting to teach someone about this was new to him. New, but enjoyable. 

“I..I honestly don’t mind, Derek. We can keep the whole mate stuff private if you’d prefer,” The teenager suggests and Derek's eyes drift up to the leaves above them as he gives it some thought. Then eventually his head nods. 

“I’d like that.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long enough but I'm back with another chapter. There's no schedule for updates still but I hope you guys have liked everything so far and will enjoy wherever this goes. Thank you as always for the support, feel free to leave kudos and comments :)

They’d packed up the picnic, clambered back into the jeep, and it wasn’t long before Stiles was dropping Derek off at his place. The teen had to admit, he was sad to see Derek go. But that charming smile and a promise of ‘I’ll text you later’ reassured Stiles that whatever they had between them wasn’t just a fleeting moment. Derek seemed to actually care for him, more so than most of his friends right now. Not that Stiles could blame them. Everyone was busy preparing for graduation and here Stiles was, still hooked up on what the next big disaster would be. 

As he pulled away from Derek's place, the road steady before him, he flicked on the radio and allowed himself to relax. Even just for the short drive across town. He was slowly starting to understand that he had to take a step back and reevaluate himself, just a little. Remember where his priorities should currently lie. And he doubted that was concerning anything supernatural. He was eighteen for christ’s sake. About to leave high school, head off to college, explore the world. Stiles had to stop worrying about Beacon Hills. After all, they couldn’t protect it forever. And though it was a hard fact to think about, he had to learn it was the truth. Beacon Hills had survived without them before, it could survive without them again. 

Music drifted through the air, eyes focused on the road before him as he travelled the familiar journey to the veterinary clinic. Stiles almost felt nervous to see Scott. Okay, so they saw each other every day at school. But with the lack of needing to hunt monsters in the middle of the night together, and his developing relationship with Derek, Stiles was a little unsure where the two had stood. After all, Scott had been hanging out more with Malia after school, and occasionally Liam tagged along with them. Stiles told himself it was just werewolf only things, shrugging his shoulders and brushing off the uneasy feeling that settled. Jealousy was not a good look on him. 

He turned one final corner and pulled into the parking lot of the clinic, smiling to see Scott stepping out of the building and giving a swift goodbye to Deaton. The vet gave a wave to Stiles too and the teenager returned it, unlocking the passenger door to let Scott climb inside. His bag was thrown into the back seat and Scott reached for his seatbelt as Stiles began to reserve out of his space. 

“Hey, man. Good weekend so far?” Scott hums with that lopsided grin of his, the friendly attitude instantly relaxing any of Stiles’ worries. 

He throws a glance and a smile in Scott’s direction before looking back to the road again, nodding his head and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. 

“Yeah, dude. It’s been pretty okay so far,” Stiles gives as a response, a little unsure as to whether to spill to Scott that he’d spent the night and morning with Derek. Obviously he wouldn’t dare go into details, but he didn’t want his best friend turning his nose up at him because of his possible dating status. 

“That's good then. I’m glad you’ve had a good time. You’ve been so stressed recently, it’s nice to see you relaxed.”

Scott adds a chuckle to the end of his sentence but the mention of Stiles being calm reminds him why exactly he is calm and then his stress returns. He knew Scott well enough that being bisexual would not be an issue. They knew Danny, Mason, and Ethan. So, what reason did Stiles actually have to worry about? 

“Yeah, I uh...spent the night at Derek’s,” Stiles mentions with a shrug, throwing a small chuckle on to the end of his sentence to make it seem like him visiting Derek alone was the most common occurrence. It wasn't. “Can you believe he’s never seen Jurassic Park?”

Scott seems to fall a little quiet at the admittance of where Stiles had been between now and school yesterday, his eyes casting over his friend as if checking to see that Stiles hadn’t been replaced by an alien a few nights ago. After all, he’d been a little weird and distant at school too the past week. Scott had originally blamed it on the looming graduation but perhaps that wasn’t it. 

“You know that you can talk to me, Stiles? You’re like a brother to me,” Scott mumbles as the jeep pulls into the familiar driveway of the Stilinski household. 

Stiles shuts off the engine but his eyes stay locked on the windscreen, the silence building between them as he thinks about how to respond. What to say. How much to say. He’d always been teased about Derek flirting with him numerous times, and Stiles had previously brushed it off. He, just like the rest of the pack, hadn’t thought it meant anything. But Stiles had always felt something for Derek and now Derek had been open about feeling something for him. But it was all too early to claim he and Derek were officially dating. 

“I..It's just..” Stiles takes a deep breath, leaning his head forward to rest it on the wheel before straightening his back and looking to Scott. “..I’m eighteen. I’ve barely been able to have the most normal high school experience thanks to the introduction of the supernatural into my life. And I realised that now things are calm, I’d like to experience normal teenager things.”

Scott looks at him and his face has that lopsided grin again. God, he looked like a puppy dog with that expression. Stiles just stared at him, waiting for whatever response was about to blow up in his face. But all that happened was Scott gave him a pat on his bicep. 

“You should. You deserve it, Stiles,” Scott hums and Stiles lets out the breath he’d been holding, nodding his head and finally taking his hands off the wheel. “Now, I bet I could beat you in Space Shooters tonight,” Scott grins and Stiles smirks, grabbing his bag as he clambers out of his jeep. 

“Best out of ten rounds?” 

“Of course,”

“You’re on.”


	11. Update

Hi there 

Firstly I'd like to give a quick apology for the wait between the last chapter and the next. 

I lost motivation for this story and I'm not entirely sure where to take it after this. I am working on chapter 11 but it's been very slow and it's still gonna take a little time to get it to a point I'm happy with. 

In the mean time, thank you for sticking around if you are still here. 

Secondly, I know I shouldn't because I am terrible with starting things and never finishing them but a part of me is interested in starting another sterek fic. However, it would be darker. Much darker. I personally enjoy reading those types of fics over the soft sappy ones and so why not create what I would like to read? 

So, if you'd like to see another story from me then feel free to leave a comment saying so. Or if you're here just for this story, please feel free to drop a comment about where you'd like to see Derek and stiles go. I'm trying to focus the story around their relationship instead of anything else so yeah 

Thank you 

Love you all

Xoxo Eve (that's me)


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone still reading this story and to everyone that's new here
> 
> this story has been fun to write so far and although I did lose motivation for it at one point, a small spark has returned for the time being. at least enough to get a new chapter out. thank you for waiting. sorry in advance for how inconsistent future chapter updates will most likely be
> 
> either way, i am determined to finish this fic and then we shall move on to another. but until then, enjoy
> 
> lots of love xxx

The noise of laser guns and explosions filled the teenager’s bedroom, the clacking of fingers against the controllers and the victorious shout from whichever of them won that round of the video game.  
Stiles and Scott had thrown themselves on the floor hours ago when the first round had started, and they were still there now even after their twenty fifth round of the game. Except now they had pizza boxes between them and glasses half full of soda. 

“Yes! I win again!” Scott announces triumphantly, pumping his fist in the air and sticking his tongue out at his best friend to taunt him. Like any mature 18 year old would. 

“That’s only because I got stuck on that rock,” Stiles counters and rolls his eyes at the teasing pokes he was getting from Scott, inching away from him and instead turning his face away to look for his phone. Where had he thrown it? 

The boy drags himself to his feet with a huff at the ache in his legs from sitting down for so long, shuffling around the room in his socks as Scott grabs for another slice of pizza. 

“Still a win,” Scott shrugs and his brows furrow as Stiles snoops around his own room, picking up his duvet to peek under and delving into his bag. “What you looking for?” 

“My phone. Derek said he’d text and I guess I forgot because yknow...video games,” he mutters and drops down to the floor to glare at the darkness under his bed, grinning as he reaches under it and pulls the device out. 

“Oh, sorry man. Didn’t mean to distract you from your boyfriend,” Scott chuckles and Stiles shoots him a look as he pulls his head out from under the bed, throwing some sock he’d found under there right at Scott’s face. 

“He’s not my..boyfriend. At least, I don’t think he is. We haven't used that word,” he pouts as he mumbles out his words and unlocks his phone, staring down at it as he looks through his texts. 

He smiles softly to see that he did indeed have one from Derek, a soft pink resting on his cheeks as he reads it. 

‘Hope you have fun with Scott. Don’t stress about things too much.’

Followed by...

‘Don’t stay up too late playing video games.’

Stiles thumbs hover over the keyboard, about to text back some snarky reply abou how he’s old enough to do what he wants, when Scott’s laughter brings his wide eyes to his friend. 

“What?” Stiles snaps a little harshly, though the tone doesn’t bother Scott at all, the boy covering his mouth to stem some of his laughter. 

“It’s just...you’re all pink, Stiles. You must really like him. Stiles has a cruuuuush,”

“Oh my god, shut up, Scott!”

\----

Derek felt calm for once in his life. After seeing Stiles grinning at him as he’d waved goodbye, his inner wolf had purred with joy. He no longer had to simply pine from a distance. He could kiss those soft little lips and touch Stiles in a way he’d only ever dreamed of before. A part of him deep down was a little apprehensive about Stiles going to hang out alone with Scott now, but he shoved the feeling aside and put it down to his protective nature. Scott was Stiles’ friend, the two wouldn’t do anything like that. He was being ridiculous. 

He’d unpacked the bags from the picnic and put everything back into it’s place, giving the kitchen a pleased smile once it was again spotless. One perk of no longer having a busy werewolf pack family running around everywhere. The amount of times he’d whined over his siblings and cousins leaving toys everywhere or getting food on the floor. His mother would always tease him for it. 

The memory slips away with a gentle shake of his head, stepping to his couch to swipe his phone from his pocket. He promised he’d text Stiles and so he would. He just had to think about what to text him. Nothing too raunchy, not when Stiles could read it and Scott might catch a glimpse. And he didn’t want to come off as boring. Gosh, when did texting get so hard? 

He stares down at his phone and let's his thumbs hover over the keyboard, tilting his head to the side as he lets himself think. Knowing the boys, they'd probably spend their time playing video games instead of the homework Derek knows they have. Typical teenage boys. 

He lets his eyes roll as he types out a simple enough message to tell Stiles to relax and have fun. Though after sending it, he adds a little playful comment to not stay up too late. Mainly because, judging by the reason Stiles had been at Derek's originally, the kid needed sleep. 

Once the text is sent, Derek wouldn't admit it but he did spend some time watching the phone. Hoping it would light up with a reply of a snarky comment in return. But after a small while (Okay, maybe half an hour) of watching, he puts his phone away and focuses himself on the work at his desk instead. 

\----

"What do I text back?" 

Stiles looks at his best friend with a rather lost expression, eyes searching for something helpful in Scott. But seeing him give a shrug without even looking at Stiles doesn't fill him with much hope.

"Uh, maybe you can tell him what game we're playing. Or how I'm kicking your ass in it," Scott answers and his eyes drift to Stiles with a smug grin, the brunette scoffing and dropping himself to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Wow, Scott, so romantic. How on earth have you had three girlfriends with crap like that?" Stiles scoffs and rolls his eyes at how unhelpful Scott was being, furrowing his brows as he continues to stare at his phone. 

What could he reply to Derek with? He could just be his usual sarcastic self, but he wasn't too sure if it would come across right over a text format. It had to be just a nice simple reply...nothing complicated. Why was this so hard? It was only a text. He'd texted people so many times before, and rambled on the phone too. It was annoying the hell out of him that now that it was Derek and it was different between them, even the simplest of tasks was like navigating surgery without any prior medical knowledge. with all the thinking he was doing over this one stupid text, it takes him a second to snap out of his head to realise Scott is standing over him with a frown, those damn puppy dog eyes looking right into his soul.

"Stiles, were you listening?" 

"Uh, no, not really," Stiles mumbles and holds his phone to his chest, raising a brow at Scott. "Why?" 

"Because, I said that I haven't had three girlfriends. And you said I've had three girlfriends...and I haven't," Scott huffs defensively, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, crossing his arms over his chest as Stiles sits up with a chuckle. 

"Oh my god, Scott. Anyone can tell you and Malia are dating. You're the worst at subtlety. Like seriously, the worst," Stiles pokes Scott's arm and pulls him to sit next to him. "Look, I don't mind. Seriously. You don't have to hide it. As long as you don't mind about me and Derek." 

Scott's face panics for a moment at the words and the realisation that Stiles knew about his little secret, before it softened and he lets himself be seated next to him on the bed.

"No way man...I don't mind. Brothers...yeah?" He mumbles and Stiles flashes a grin, holding out his fist for Scott to bump. 

"Brothers," he says in agreement and their fists bump together, Stiles then raising his phone again and waving it in Scott's face. "Now, we seriously have to figure out this damn text or I'm going to explode." 

\----

The mirror is covered in condensation as Derek steps out of the shower, damp hands grabbing for a towel and starting to pat his body dry. He'd tried to distract himself for the evening to forget about the childish butterflies in his stomach as he waited for Stiles' reply. Continuously telling himself that Stiles would text him back eventually, he was just busy with having Scott over. It wasn't a big deal, therefore there was absolutely no need for him nor his inner wolf to be feeling so anxious or impatient about the whole thing. 

But the warm heat of the shower had managed to loosen his tense muscles and his large hand swipes over the mirror to clear it to see his reflection. Derek takes a moment to note that he could do with a shave to neaten his facial hair a little, turning his face left and right in the mirror to get a good look. And once he deems it bad enough to be fixed in that moment, his hand reaches for the drawer by the sink. The drawer is tugged open and his eyes cast down to search for his razor, catching a glimpse of his phone on the counter. He wants to desperately tell himself to check it after he's shaved, to be patient and wait, but his urges get the better of him and his finger presses the home button on his phone. 

The screen lights up and so does Derek's face as a notification for a text from Stiles is hiding his default background. The idea of shaving is quickly abandoned as his hands scoop up the phone, grinning like a giddy school girl as he unlocks the phone and goes straight to his messages. 

'Don't worry, I'll be good and get some sleep x' 

Derek's heart leaps into his throat at the sight of the text. A kiss. It ended with a kiss. That meant something, right? This was no longer just two guys texting about pack meetings and supernatural bullshit. This was special. and on top of that, the urge to call Stiles a good boy has Derek almost growling at the idea, his mind flashing with images of pinning Stiles down and telling him what a good boy he was for talking his alpha. But Derek is quick to snap himself out of those thoughts and has an idea. He needed to be thoughtful and make sure Stiles knew he was there for him. Not just for the one time. Nor just for sex. He had to stop being so scared of romance, and he knew it would take some time. What with everything he went through with Kate. but Stiles was different. Stiles wasn't Kate. Stiles made Derek, after all these dark years, finally feel loved.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao personal stuff has hit me like a truck recently 
> 
> getting back into this story has been hard and slow but here's another chapter to thank all of you for sticking with me
> 
> i'm wanting to start posting updates and stuff on my twitter so if anyone would like to follow it its @arrowsinhereyes  
> i'll probably try and do updates and interactive polls and stuff to get you guys more involved with the story but only if anyone is fussed

'Okay, I trust you. If you can't sleep though, text or call me please x'

The words seemed so simple and nice, the sort of thing you’d expect from any friend or partner. If you knew someone who was having trouble sleeping then surely you would want to be there for them. But despite knowing this kindness was only the mere basics of what should be expected from a relationship of any kind, Stiles still felt his heart fluttering each time he read the text over. 

He’d first read it when Scott was still round, with pizza going cold and soda losing its fizz, the teenagers had spent an embarrassingly long time figuring out how to craft the perfect reply. In the end, it had ended up being very plain but it at least wasn't a relationship ruiner. Stiles would take one boring reply over a catastrophic car crash text any day. 

‘Will do x’

That was all he’d sent in response to Derek and the conversation had kind of stopped after that. He told himself it was because Derek knew Scott was there and wanted Stiles to relax and have fun, not spend all his time texting him. Though, a small part in the back of his brain taunted him. Whispered that Derek just didn’t want to be texting him because he was boring. That he was only being nice to get a chance at getting Stiles in bed with him and he didn't care for Stiles more than that. However, Stiles quickly shook the thought away as Scott offered one final round of gaming, winner takes all the glory. 

\--

He’d read the text a second time when Scott had left. 9pm had finally come around and Scott was having to get home with enough time to actually get homework done before his mom came home, considering that was why they had planned the time together in the first place, but boys will be boys. 

Stiles shut the door behind Scott and trudged back up to his bedroom, eyes glued to his phone screen as he went. He was almost disappointed that he had not heard anything else from Derek. Though maybe the wolf was just busy? Derek was always doing something that, at the very least, seemed to be very extremely important. However, that could’ve been from how serious his face was at all times. With another shake of his head, Stiles mumbled to himself to not worry and dropped himself at his desk to get a start on his own work. 

\--

The third time he read the text was at 2.16am. After getting a chunk of his work out of the way, he’d swapped his jeans for some pyjama pants and crawled into the comfort of his bed. Half expecting to not even manage to drift off, he was almost shocked at himself that he’d fallen asleep by 11pm. Though, he was less than impressed to be suddenly awake at two in the morning. At the very least, there were no nightmares involved this time. Just that annoying sense of worry at the back of his mind, which led to the harsh screen of his phone glaring down at him as he read over and over that text. 

The offer was right there. Derek was clearly concerned about his sleep and had not only previously helped him with it, but was showing that he’d be willing to help again. And here Stiles was, wide awake and unable to sleep. It felt like the most obvious solution to his problem would be to text Derek and inform him of his situation and, hopefully, the wolf could help him again. So why on earth it took Stiles a good half an hour and numerous failed attempts to even craft a text, he didn’t know. 

Eventually, Stiles knew he had to jump the hurdle and just do it. He was getting nervous over nothing. The worst that would happen is that Derek would be asleep and he just wouldnt reply until morning, which wasnt fucking life threatening, if Stiles was honest with himself. But still, the idea of disturbing Derek at this time felt...weird. Like Stiles was annoying enough, did he really need to be texting in the middle of the night and waking him up?

The teenager took a deep breath and held it in his cheeks like a hamster as his thumbs tapped at his phone screen, just forcing himself to send the damn text. Be brave. Be brave. Be brave, Stilinski. 

‘Hey, Derek. Can’t sleep. You told me to text you if I couldn’t so, here you go x’

And before Stiles could even give himself enough time to back out of his decision, he hit the send button. 

It felt like an eternity just watching it send. What he did not expect was for that tiny tick to almost instantly turn blue. That meant only one thing. Derek was awake and on the other side of the phone at that very moment. Stiles blinked at the screen as he saw the typing bubble pop up, a little surprised that he was getting a reply so quickly. Did Derek not sleep? Why on earth would he be awake now? However, the theories were shoved from his mind as that bubble disappeared and a text came through in its place. 

‘Thank you for telling me, Stiles. Would you like me to come and pick you up? We could take a drive or a walk?’

Stiles feels himself sinking into the mattress from relief, glad to see how calm Derek was being about the situation. Both of the options sounded quite nice, especially because it would just mean he and Derek could have some quiet time alone and Stiles wouldn’t have to stress. He still inwardly cringes as he thinks about when Derek had to pull him off his dick for being too eager. It was somewhat embarrassing with the way Derek had chuckled, but that same deep rumble of laughter had Stiles feeling hot all over. 

The boy is quick to smack his hand on his cheek to drag his mind out of the gutter, scolding himself for delving so fast into the dirty thoughts when thinking about Derek. This was not just about sex. He actually liked Derek and he hoped to god Derek liked him back. His eyes focus on the phone again and he types out a reply. 

‘A drive would be nice, thank you x’


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie, for some time I did want to abandon this fic. I lost the motivation for it and I thought it was going to be yet another one of my unfinished projects. However, I let myself rest, relax, and step away from it. I suddenly got inspiration and motivation for this chapter and it's a whopper. Over 2700 words. I barely scrape 1000 usually. 
> 
> So, thank you to all of you still reading this. To all of you still supporting me. To all of you enjoying this story. Updates will take time but I will not let myself abandon this completely. 
> 
> Thank you all, you lovely people. Enjoy 
> 
> Eve x
> 
> P.S. I finally roped someone into proof reading as I'm terrible at it so thank you to my lovely boyfriend, Eli, for helping me out

Derek slows his car to a stop a couple houses down from Stiles’ address, not wanting to alert the sleeping father of his boyfriend. Despite being a werewolf, Sheriff Stilinski was far scarier than he was, and Derek would rather be infected with wolfsbane than be caught sneaking his teenage son out for a drive. He relaxes back into his seat and turns off his headlights, flicking off the inside lights of the car and allowing his phone screen to illuminate his face. He takes a moment to focus on sending a message to Stiles to let him know he was here and outside, though a little away from the house, and he’s not surprised at how quickly a response comes. 

There had been a pit of anxiety in his stomach all night concerning Stiles’ sleeping troubles. In truth, it was why he’d sent that text in the first place. And at first, Derek thought that perhaps he was just worrying too much. Stiles was a teenager and most teenagers stayed up until stupid o’clock in the morning. Though it seems Stiles’ stress or nightmares or whatever it was had been getting the best of him, and Derek made the right choice to stay awake just in case. 

Derek’s eyes stay locked on his phone as he waits for Stiles, pads of his fingers tapping aimlessly through various apps. Opening up his gallery he isn’t met with many pictures at all, never particularly the type to always be going about and taking pictures. His mother would film these old family videos when they were kids and tell him about the concept and importance of taking pictures, to relive those memories later. In truth, all these years later, it just brings back the pain of his missing family. But for a brief second, the corner of his lip twitches as he thinks about taking pictures of Stiles... of them together, to savour all of this for himself. Or maybe how he could add one of those pictures to Stiles’ contact and see that goofy smile of his show up whenever he called. Or how Stiles could maybe help him set up one of those social media accounts he’d talk about...instagram...or was it facebook? Derek was useless at that stuff, but he was sure that if he had one then he’d post about Stiles all the time. 

The wolf is shocked out of his daydream as a rapid knock comes to the passenger window, catching Derek off guard and his eyes shoot toward the source of the sound. Only to see Stiles’ face pressed right up against the glass. Small patches of condensation fogging up the glass with every enthusiastic breath. Derek leans over and unlocks the door for him, smiling as Stiles slides into the seat. 

“Hey, uh, thanks for this,” Stiles mutters as Derek puts his phone away and instead takes the steering wheel in his grasp, gaze sweeping over the brunette so smooth and effortlessly. As if he hadn’t been having soppy romantic daydreams about the boy in his passenger seat just moments ago. 

“Don’t worry about it, Stiles. I told you, I’m here for you,” Derek reassures him and then turns his attention to his driving, pulling out into the empty road and letting them cruise the streets for a while at a leisurely pace. 

Derek didn’t really have a destination in mind as he began to drive. Just having Stiles in his car was a comforting feeling enough, so much so that he nearly forgets what he packed into his car for this very evening. 

“Hold on,” he mumbles, letting the car come to a stop at a red light before he reaches into the backseat, pulling a thick blanket over the seats and dragging it into the front. He places it into Stiles’ lap, watching how the teen’s eyes light up and instantly tugs it around him to snuggle into the warmth. 

Stiles curls into the familiar feel of the blanket, recognizing it from its typical place draped over the back of Derek's couch. Not only was it warm and soft but it had Derek's scent laced into it, Stiles’ burying his nose into the fabric to let himself breathe it in for a moment. Such a small action, something that Stiles didn’t even think that Derek would notice with his face hidden in the blanket. But Derek noticed. Sensitive ears pick up on the rustle of the covering and then the sound of Stiles’ inhale. It sent a shiver down his spine as he saw how Stiles’ took comfort in his scent. A flash of pride flows though Derek before his eyes turn back to the road again, seeing the light was green.

\--

They drive in almost silence for a good half an hour, just letting themselves bask in each other's presence. No mysteries this time. Nothing supernatural. No fooling around. Just the two of them in Derek's car. Plus, Derek hoped that with the quietness, the darkness, and the soothing motions of the easy drive could help Stiles drift off. And it seemed to work... for a small while at least. But after that half an hour of peace, Stiles is stretching his legs out in the footwell and twisting himself towards Derek, letting out a rather large yawn before it’s all interrupted by the protesting of his stomach. 

The grumble that leaves Stiles could be eerily comparable to one of Derek's own growls, so much so that Derek actually had to do a double take to make sure he hadn’t just made that noise without realising. 

“Was that..?” He trails off slightly, hands gripping tighter to the wheels with a flood of shame and embarrassment. Growling during sex was one thing. But doing it out of nowhere was just odd and Derek would not accept himself doing such an animalistic thing. Not with as much self restraint as he had.

“My stomach? Oh, yeah,” Stiles both finishes and answers the question for him. His own head tilting slightly to lean back against the headrest as he looks over Derek's side profile. “.. guess I didn’t eat enough at dinner.”

A small sigh leaves the boy, and Derek glances at the clock in the dashboard before back to the road again. They’d gotten close to town, and he knew it wouldn’t be difficult to hunt down some place to grab some food. Besides, he had to admit that he was feeling just a little peckish with being up so late. And so, he lets his hand lightly drift to Stiles’ thigh, smiling towards him as he gives it a gentle pat and then a squeeze. 

“How about we find somewhere to buy some snacks? There’s a 7/11 nearby, I think.” Derek suggests and Stiles nods his head softly, the dozy smile being returned and it pleases Derek's inner wolf. 

“Buy me a Slurpee?” Stiles whispers, giving Derek a pout and an innocent face. Though they both knew it was completely unnecessary. Derek would’ve said yes anyways.

“Sure thing. Slurpee is it.”

\--

The bright lights of the store come all too soon, and they burn Stiles’ eyes as they step inside, Derek swanning in as if walking into a 7/11 at around 3am completely sober was normal. Leather jacket on and eyes cast around the store, his sharp gaze falls upon the one worker behind the cash register and gives them a small wave. They don’t wave back. Though a tug at his hand snatches back his attention, and Derek looks to see that Stiles had grabbed his hold for his own. He can't help the feeling of joy that bursts inside of him, grinning at Stiles and letting the teen drag him around the store. 

The aisles were vacant of anyone else, just that same quiet shitty pop music playing in the air mixed with the electrical hum of the machines. Stiles seems in deep concentration as he scans the candy aisle with nothing but utter focus. Derek himself standing to his side to watch and allow Stiles the room as he paces. It quickly becomes clear to Derek that Stiles is unsure about what he can get, Derek having not particularly set limits for him. The kid was probably nervous and shy, not wanting to push too much. So, Derek steps forward and places a gentle hand on his lower back, that smooth smile back on his face. 

“Pick whatever you want, Stiles. I mean it. Just don’t give yourself a stomach ache.” He chuckles and then draws a sudden almost nervous breath, leaning down to press a soft kiss against Stiles’ temple. 

The boy’s arm is outstretched, about to pick up a candy bar when the kiss is pressed to him. The action must have come as a shock as his hand spasms and sends multiple cans tumbling down from the shelf. Stiles all so suddenly cursing under his breath in a panic and crouching to scramble to collect what he’d dropped. Eventually, Derek joins him and envelopes his shaking hands with his own bigger ones, coaxing Stiles to look up at him. 

“Hey...it’s okay, yeah? How about you tell me what you want and I’ll grab it for you?” Derek offers with a gentle guidance, trying to test the waters with Stiles. Dipping his toes into the huge expansive lake that was Stiles’ encrypted mind. No one could get in there, not even Stiles most of the time. So, figuring out what Stiles needed...what he would and wouldn't like, would be a challenge to them both. One that Derek was willing to take. 

He waits patiently for Stiles to slowly nod in response before Stiles lets go of the candy and allows for Derek to pick it up instead. Allowing his mate to do the work for him. After all, Derek wanted to be the provider, to care for Stiles and give him everything he wanted. All Stiles had to do was accept it. He carefully stacks the candy back on the shelf, glancing to Stiles and waiting for his first pick. 

“Uh..can I please have a uh...a Butterfinger?” Stiles asks softly, his hand pointing to the space on the shelf where the candy was. 

In response, Derek gives a nod of his head and reaches forward with ease to pick one up, grabbing an extra for himself, and then looking to Stiles as he waits for the next instruction. It went like this for the next three items, Stiles politely asking for each desired item and then waiting for Derek to pick it up before he’d carefully consider his options and then selecting the next. Derek finds it all rather sweet, how quiet Stiles is when his body has finally run out of energy. Not that he didn’t miss his talkative, sarcastic boy, though this was just as nice. 

“I think that’s it,” Stiles mumbles after a while and finally lets his eyes drift back to Derek with a smile of conformation, Derek looking over the candy in his hand and then holding it out for Stiles to assess first. He waits until he gets one more certain nod from Stiles and then Derek peers over the aisles to spy the Slurpee machine. 

“Alright then. Slurpees are over here,” he hums and he’s about to lead the way when he feels Stiles’ hand slip into his. 

The action makes him pause and look down at where they were now connected, Stiles’ cheeks tinted pink but not wanting to draw too much attention by bringing it up. Instead, he tugs Derek's hand gently to urge him to walk, the wolf snapping out of his somewhat daze and resuming his task. Slurpees. 

The machine looked horrendous, in Derek’s opinion. A metal hunk that’s sole purpose was to dispense liquid sugar into a stupidly large cup. If it was left to Derek's choice, he wouldn’t have ever gone within twenty feet of one of these things. And a part of him wanted to usher Stiles away from it, to coo about how the candy bars were plenty enough sugar for him. But he knew that was just the protective wolf within trying to break through to the surface and instead he submerges the urge further down. Stiles deserved this treat, and Derek promised him a slurpee. Besides, seeing how Stiles’ eyes lit up at all of the flavour options was too pure to resist. 

He takes a step back to let Stiles pick the drink, watching how the boy’s tongue pokes out from the corner of his mouth whilst he contemplates all the options and all of the possible combinations he could create. He drifts between a cherry sort of flavour and a lime at the beginning, though finally decides on one that could only be described as a hideous neon blue. Derek didn’t want to even read what flavor it was attempting to pass itself off as, watching as Stiles filled the cup halfway and then switched to something just as neon. However, this one was red. Neither looked particularly edible.

Stiles fills the cup to the absolute brim, Derek about to reach and take it off him as it seemed like he was done, but Stiles is quick to move the cup out of Derek's grasp and continues to push his limits. With the cup, of course.

“No, I’m not done yet,” he rushes out and Derek blinks, wondering how on earth Stiles could force any more into the cup. 

“Stiles, you’ll spill it,” He chides gently, going to reach for the cup again. 

Though Stiles is too quick, knocking the hand away and swiping for the domed lid, which clicked onto the cup and then sticking it under a purple flavour this time. 

“C’mon, have you never made a slurpee before?” Stiles asks as he fills the space in the dome lid with the liquid purple, deeming it perfect as he tops his almost overflowing creation off with a straw. 

“To be honest, no. I’ve never had one and I really don't think I plan to.” He chuckles as Stiles finally relinquishes the drink to him, that is before he goes back to tag along with Derek as he leads the way towards the cash register. 

“They’re good,” Stiles hums, standing close to Derek's side as the armful of items are all dumped onto the counter, the worker ringing each item up with a somewhat dull expression before idly telling them their total.

“They’re pure sugar,” Derek counters as he hands the cash over to the man, letting Stiles grab his drink as he stuffs the candy into the pockets of his leather jacket, making sure to thank the worker as they head for the exit. 

“That’s exactly the point, sourwolf,” Stiles laughs as the doors slide open with a quiet woosh and they step back out into the dark street. 

With the straw firmly between his lips, Stiles slurps up a good amount of the drink almost right away, before they even get close to the car. Derek tugs his keys from the depths of his pockets and is about to unlock the car when Stiles bumps into his back, not realising Derek has stopped. Derek turns, a brow raised, to see Stiles with his palm pressed firmly to his forehead.

“Brainfreeze!” Stiles cries out and Derek can't help the laughter that all too quickly escapes him, having to clutch his stomach he was laughing so hard. 

It only works to earn himself a glare from his boyfriend, Stiles kicking his foot at the wolf to stop him laughing. Though it only served in almost toppling Stiles over and Derek has to quickly grab for him, Stiles then joins in with a smile on his face. The light of the shop behind them illuminating the pair as they cling to each other for mutual support, Stiles’ hand slowly moving away from his forehead as the pain fades away. 

“See, I told you Slurpees were bad.” Derek teases and Stiles swats at his arm as he eventually unlocks the car, the two of them moving to their respective sides. 

Derek slips back into the driver's seat with ease and flicks the inside light back on, setting the candy on the dashboard as Stiles gets himself in. He waits for Stiles to curl back up in his blanket again, making sure his seatbelt is securely on, before turning his key in the ignition and pulling out of the car park and onto the road once more.


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH UH HI
> 
> So, I've had this chapter written for about a month now. I just totally thought I had posted it and then I got utterly writer blocked with chapter 15 so I just left this fic alone whilst I wrote my other one. Oops. I am very sorry. But, I guess this being a super long and smutty chapter will makeup for it. Love y'all xx
> 
> Eve x

The roads are quiet, as expected of the time of night. It wasn’t often that people were driving around past three in the morning, and those that were were most likely drunk, murderers, or a werewolf and his human boyfriend. 

Stiles had found the night to be rather enjoyable so far, curling himself up within the patterned blanket doused in Derek's scent. His Slurpee was still clutched in his hands, now halfway through the red portion of his drink as his eyes drift over to Derek. It had felt almost odd to the teenager how domestic they’d acted in the store together, it having overwhelmed him a little. That and his ADHD was probably why he had such a freak out and decided to throw snickers across the shop floor. The memory makes him cringe a little but then his eyes focus on the man to his side. Derek had made it better. He’d helped him, speaking slowly and carefully to him, though not like Stiles was a child or an idiot. Just...being gentle. And Stiles, come to think of it, didn’t know if he’d ever seen Derek be so kind with anyone. 

Derek’s own gaze flickers to his passenger for a brief moment, making Stiles avert his eyes and trying to cover up his obvious staring. It simply makes the corners of Derek's lips twitch before he directs his attention to the candy on the dashboard instead and reaches out for one. 

“Want one?” Derek hums as his fingers curl around the extra butterfinger for himself, hand continuing to hover above the four other candy bars as he waits for Stiles’ response. 

“Uh, yeah please. Can I have the Milkyway?” Stiles mumbles, his face half buried in the blanket as he speaks. 

He could already feel the heat rising to his cheeks from being caught staring at Derek, though it gets even worse as he watches what Derek does next. Instead of simply picking up the confectionery and passing it over to Stiles, he picks up his own and places it in his lap first before moving his hand back to the dashboard to grab what Stiles requested. But he wasn’t done there. Without taking his eyes off the road, except for a couple brief glances down, he takes it upon himself to open the wrapper of the candy for Stiles and then handing it over to him. 

Stiles hesitates for a moment before his free hand, the one not holding his precious slurpee, sneaks out from beneath the blanket and takes the chocolate from Derek's grasp. It had been unwrapped just enough to start with, keeping most of the wrapper on so Stiles could hold on to it. He almost feels like a child for a moment, but it’s not accompanied by any embarrassment. He rather likes it, having Derek be so gentle and kind to him. It was a secret side to the wolf that only he got to witness, and he wanted to keep it that way. 

He grins subtly to himself as he takes a bite of the candy, noticing how Derek had waited for Stiles to start eating first before even opening his own. Stiles puts it down to werewolf instinct, remembering back to some school field trip to a zoo where the behaviours of wolves had been explained to them. How the alpha of the pack wanted to be the provider, the leader, to make sure his pack was safe and cared for. And how it worked more intimately for a wolf and their mate. 

The continue the peaceful quiet between them for a short while longer, Stiles only interrupting it when he drains the last of his slurpee and it makes that awful noise of a straw attempting to slurp up nonexistent drink. Even without looking, Derek pulls a face at the sound and glances over to his side to check up on Stiles. The cup is lifted from under the blanket, Stiles pouting at the empty container. 

“It's all gone,” he sighs, eyes darting around and wondering where to put the trash now he is done. 

With his hand still on the gear stick, Derek points to the cup holders just between the seats and Stiles shifts in his seat to reach them and slot the cup into one. Though, now a little closer to Derek, he doesn’t move himself back into his comfortable position. Instead, fueled by the obscene amount of sugar he’d ingested, Stiles suddenly has the urge to kiss Derek. And he almost does, if it wasn't for the wolf’s deep voice suddenly breaking through his own thoughts. 

“Sit back in your seat, Stiles. I’ll find somewhere to park in a couple minutes.”

The words almost come out as a growl, as if Derek had read Stiles’ mind and cut him off before he could do anything to distract him whilst driving. The boy blinks before nodding his head, slowly lowering himself back into his seat. However, his gaze stays locked don Derek, mesmerized by the man. The way his voice was so commanding, shaking Stiles almost to the very core, but not in a scary way. It gave Stiles the urge to obey, to nod along and do whatever Derek said. Perhaps it was their growing trust that stopped Stiles from snapping back with some sarcastic comment. 

Derek is true to his word and after a few agonizing minutes, he manages to find a rather secluded parking space for them to stop at. The car slows and then comes to a halt, Derek pulling on the hand brake before the lights inside are flicked on and Stiles can finally see the wolf’s handsome face. 

Those dark eyes are directed right at him, stubble framing his jaw so beautifully. His shoulder rolls to stretch out the muscles before he relaxes himself back into his seat, turning his torso to be able to face Stiles properly for the first time all night. Stiles, meanwhile, was back under the blanket again, curled up, hiding himself from Derek. Though he feels eager. Eager to do something, he just wasn’t quite sure what. He registers Derek's mouth opening to speak and then Stiles is jolting forward, the movement catching Derek off guard. However, werewolf reflexes kick it and his strong hands grab at Stiles before the kid can hurt himself. 

One rests on Stiles’ hip, the other gripping to his forearm and furrowed brows direct themselves to him. Stiles wants to speak, to have the ability to communicate what he wants from Derek. But he wasn’t even really sure what that was. His mind was buzzing with everything at one and he doesn't see how his hands are shaking until Derek's grasp is moving the hand between their faces.   
\--

Derek takes his time examining the shaking hand, watching how the nimble fingers tremble so softly. Like a timid rabbit caught in a wolf’s den. It captivates the man’s gaze, how the soft pads of the boy's fingers were dancing in the air for him. The thought of Stiles being so eager for him that he was practically vibrating in his seat brought a slight smirk to the wolf’s face. They shared a lovely dynamic of power. With Stiles needing to be cared for and Derek willing to care for him. But the werewolf had needs too and if Stiles was willing to help, then Derek wouldn't stop him. Within reason, of course. He wasn’t that kind of monster. 

Carefully, though with some fumbling, he moves a hand to Stiles’ thigh to help move him over the gear stick. There’s not really enough space in the front seat for them, and Derek knows that even the back seat would be a struggle if they were to advance to a stage. But he didn’t want to push it too far tonight, not without lube on hand. He wouldn’t dare want to hurt Stiles like that. So, for now, he shifts Stiles into his lap, with the teenager on his knees and straddling the wolf. His own large hands rest on Stiles’ hips, tilting his head up slightly to meet the flushed face of the boy.

“Just take some deep breaths for me, Stiles, okay?” he whispers, keeping his voice low to not spook the boy too much. 

He almost misses the nod he receives from Stiles, unsure if Stiles had actually nodded or not. But then he spies the chest just below his eye line and how it slowly expands as Stiles inhales the air as much as he can. Hands planted on Derek's chest, the beat of the wolf’s heartbeat against them, as Stiles holds the breath for a couple seconds before releasing it. Derek takes it upon himself to join in on the next in, trying to encourage the boy to breath with him. And the entire time, Stiles’ head is tilted up with his eyes shut tight, focusing himself on his breathing. 

It doesn't take too long for Derek to hear one last shuddering breath leave Stiles and then his head tilts down, eyes opening to reveal that gorgeous gaze. Soft pouty lips and that little upturned button nose, Derek falling in love with the sight all over again. He remembers first meeting Stiles, how the kid was ready to black out when instructed to help get that wolfsbane out of Derek's arm. And then he falters slightly, his mind trying to wonder exactly when he fell in love with Stiles. 

He had to admit, he found the boy attractive from the second he saw him. There was something cute about flailing limbs and a mouth that never shut up. Though Derek was far too closed off early on for something to have happened between them. But as time had gone on, and he’d grown closer to the pack as a whole, he found himself wanting to be with Stiles more often. Whether that was stake outs together, being paired together when the group had to split up, or staying behind if Scott made the decision that it wasn’t safe enough for Stiles. And then everything with the nogitsune had happened. 

It had somewhat killed Derek, to watch the usual perky batman loving idiot be tormented and destroyed by the spirit. He couldn’t even imagine what it must’ve felt like for the teenager, to be trying to kill all of your friends and you couldn’t do a single thing about it. No fucking wonder the kid couldn’t sleep. It was similar to how Derek couldn’t sleep a wink after the fire. He lost his whole family and it was all his fault, having brought the hunter into their home. He’d felt so alone because of his experience but here, with Stiles, perhaps he wasn’t as lonely as he thought. 

Slowly, he brings his face up to meet Stiles’. The pouted lips are used to his advantage as he puckers his own and connects them. The action doesn't seem to surprise Stiles this time, the two of them melting into the kiss with ease. It felt far different to their first encounter, when Derek had pinned Stiles to the kitchen counter in his own home and touched him. This was much sweeter, with Derek's hands trailing up and down Stiles’ sides, not hiding his joy at the sensation of skin when the shirt would ride up. 

Stiles’ own hands stay firmly on Derek's chest for the time being, though as the kiss continues and deepens, Derek pushing a hint more force into it, those pretty little hands suddenly grab at the shirt and twist it in his grasp. The action urges Derek to focus on his own hands too, shoving up Stiles’ shirt and hooking the hem within the collar to keep it up and out of the way. Then, reluctantly, Derek forces his lips to part from Stiles. The boy is panting, red faced and mouth hanging open as he breaths a little heavier now. An almost whine leaves him, about to dive in for more when Derek's fingers find their way to those precious little buds on his chest and Stiles’ whole body freezes. 

The spark of pleasure that shoots through the boy is enough to stun him, his brain probably trying to process what the hell Derek was doing. The way his mouth drops open with the shock of it as Derek grinning as a growl rumbles through him, pleased with Stiles’ reaction. Stiles’ hands hover away from Derek's chest, seemingly unsure of what to do. It was definitely a new experience for the teenager in his lap and Derek pinches again at one of the nipples to hear another little gasp. 

Stiles was beautiful like this, letting Derek guide him carefully through the new sensation. His large hands smoothing over the teens chest before coming down to his hips and then back up again. Wanting to see Stiles a little more bare, Derek swiftly tugs the t-shirt away and discards it into the passenger seat, admiring the chest in full view now. Well, as good of a view as the light in his car would allow. His fingertips trace along the scattering of moles and freckles, connecting them like constellations in the night sky. Meanwhile, above him, Stiles is panting softly, anticipating what Derek's next move might be. And then the wolf is glancing up to Stiles, letting his eyes search his face for anything that could warn him to stop. 

“Is...is this okay?” Derek breathes out, his hot breath ghosting over Stiles’ collarbone and bringing goosebumps to his skin. 

“Yeah...yeah, it's okay,” Stiles whispers in reply, watching as Derek's face of concern morphs into a pleased smirk before his face dies towards his chest. 

Before Stiles could even contemplate on what was happening, Derek's wet mouth was on his right nipple. Sucking softly at the supple skin and nipping gently at the sensitive bud. Each little graze of teeth and flick of his tongue drew gasping moans from Stiles’ mouth, the teen moving his hands back to settle firmly on Derek's knees so he could arch his chest into the touch. Though Derek decides to not torture him for too long, his hands just brushing over Stiles’ jeans to pick up on the growing bulge, and he soon pulls away from the delicate bud. The saliva from his assault shines in the light and Derek smiles at having claimed that tiny body part all for himself. 

He’s about to lean in and give the other some much needed attention when he feels one of Stiles’ hands leave his knee and move between them. The fingers tremble a little but they go right for the fly of Stiles’ jeans, Derek blinking at the action but his hands join in and help. One moves Stiles’ arms around his neck whilst the other undoes the fly, fishing his hand inside the boxers to take out Stiles’ hard dick. 

“I guess you liked me playing with your chest, huh?” Derek teases the boy and Stiles’ mouth suddenly closes tight, eyes doing the same and then his face is shoved into Derek's neck. 

A hearty chuckle leaves the man as Stiles takes comfort in his embrace. He lets his hand slip to cradle the back of Stiles’ head, fingers threading through his hair as his other hand slowly starts moving. The action isn’t much to begin with, Derek knowing Stiles was a little sensitive for now and so he stayed at a gentle pace. His hand drags slowly up the shaft before slipping back down again, easing the pleasure through Stiles’ body as indicated by the moans vibrating against his neck. 

The touches continued to be gentle, but not teasingly so. Every now and then, Derek would slip his thumb over the head to earn a shiver down Stiles’ spine and an accompanying whimper. Sometimes he’d squeeze a little at the base to edge the teenager just a hint, which would get him a delicious and desperate buck of Stiles’ hips into his hands. Not that Stiles’ desperation to get off would spur him on too much. His plan was to really drag this out for Stiles, to let the boy feel every spark of pleasure that derek gave to him. That was going to be the plan until Derek suddenly felt teeth clamping down on the meat of his neck and his hand suddenly stuttered to a halt. He's about to question what the hell was wrong when Stiles pulls away from his neck, face as red as a tomato though set into an absolute look of determination.

“Derek...get me off already...it's nearly like 5am, I wanna go home and cuddle,” he grits out, however it comes out more like a whine, and well, who was Derek to say no to that request? 

He crashes his lips against Stiles as his hand resumes and speeds up his previous movements. This time, there’s a little more space for Stiles to buck his hips in time, thrusting into Derek's hand. His breath huffs into the kiss, tongues colliding with each other as Stiles lets his lips part for Derek. It's heated, far more so than Derek had expected of the evening. And it isn't long before Stiles’ grunts as his hips jerk, Derek just glancing down fast enough to catch sight of Stiles’ cumming in his lap. 

The mess was a problem that Derek hadn’t really accounted for, letting Stiles take a moment to recover and catch his breath as he reached for the glove compartment. He counts himself lucky to find a packet of tissues and tries to wipe up as much of the mess as he can, shoving the dirty tissues into the empty slurpee cup. His own dick is hard in his pants, though he doesn't really care as he lifts Stiles out of his lap and back into the passenger seat. 

He takes his time to redress the teenager, who was now much more tired than before, tugging on the t-shirt and then swaddling him in the blanket. Derek then leans over and presses a gentle kiss to his temple, smiling at how Stiles snuggles into the blanket. 

“Let's get you home, yeah?”


End file.
